Opposites Attract
by Alice54
Summary: syaoran is a nerd at one school, sakura is a popular cheerleader at another. what will happen when they meet? sakura has a bf, but can't stay away from syaoran! what happens when he finds out and comes after syaoran?
1. Loser and Cheerleader

_**Opposites Attract**_

_**Hey guys, this is my new story of Card Captor Sakura! I hope you like it, please read and review!**_

Syaoran pushed his alarmclock off his stand and the alarm immediatly turned off, he groaned and rolled off his bed onto the floor._Why do I even bother going to school?_ he thought, he walked slowly to the shower; after he dried himself, he came out in black khakis and a blue t-shirt with a pocket on the front. He ran his fingers through his unruly, dark brown hair, grabbed his backpack and went downstairs, "Morning, brother," his youngest sister, Feifei, greeted him, he mumbled and popped a waffle in the toaster. Syaoran had four older sisters, the three eldest were already married and out of the house, Feifei was the only one left, then his mother and himself. "Son, don't you have a big philosophy test today?" his mother, Yelan, asked him, he nodded, not at all worried, he poured syrup on his waffle and started eating. "You're so smart, brother," Feifei said, she was the nicest of his sisters, but also the most annoying,"Thanks," Syaoran said as he took his lunch from the fridge and put it in his bag. "Syaoran doesn't bother with friends and spends his time on studying," Yelan said, patting him on the shoulder, he sighed and walked away from her, "That's not a good thing, bye," he said and went out the front door. He ran around the corner and bumped into someone, there was a squeak and the obvious girl fell to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Syaoran apologized as he helped her up, the girl had long, slightly wavy, auburn hair and bright, emerald eyes,she was incredably beautiful. "Oh, nonsense, it was my fault," the girl said, "I'm Sakura, I haven't seen you around before, did you just move here?" she went on. Syaoran shook his head, "No, I've been here for a while, I'm Syaoran, what school do you go to?" Syaoran couldn't believe it, he was talking to a girl, and a beautiful one at that, she was so nice. "Oh, I go to Jen Su High, you?" Sakura answered, "That's why, I go to Tsu Shan High," Syaoran said, Sakura nodded. "Well, I'm actually running late today, that's why I'm here, maybe I'll see you again sometime?" she said, waving, Syaoran nodded and walked to school.

Sakura walked through the school's front doors, thinking of the boy, he was pretty handsome, with his messy, dark hair and amber eyes, why does he go to a school further away? Does he not know this school is closer? Sakura shook her head,_ I have a boyfriend, I shouldn't be thinking of another boy,_ she thought as Tristan, her boyfriend, walked up to her. "Babe! You weren't at practice, you sleep in?" he said, hugging her, she nodded, Tristan had spiked blonde hair and big brown eyes, he was on the soccer team and Sakura was a cheerleader. "Sakura!" Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, came running up to her, "Hey, did you sleep in or something? You're always here early," Tomoyo said, Sakura nodded,walking off with her friend and leaving Tristan with his own soccer buddies. "Sakura, what's wrong? You seem distracted, something happen today?"Tomoyo's worried voice broke into Sakura's mind, she shook her head free and looked at her friend, Tomoyo's violet eyes reflected her voice, and her long, black hair was pulled up in a high pony. "Tomoyo, on my way here, I met this boy, I've never seen him before, probably because I'm always here early, but his name was Syaoran, and he was so nice, and good-looking too," Tomoyo looked even more worried now. "Sakura, you have a boyfriend...but how come this kid doesn't come here?" Tomoyo held on to Sakura's interest, "He goes to Tsu Shan High, but it's so far from his house," Sakura replied. Tomoyo tilted her head, "Hmmm, I wanna meet this guy, he seems to have caught your eye," she said, smiling, "Tomoyo! I'm with Tristan!" Sakura cried, Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah, but you can still hang out with Syaoran and see if you like him better," Tomoyo suggested, Sakura shook her head, "Tomoyo, that's called cheating!" she said. Tomoyo shook her head now, "Not, it's just having a guy friend, and no one will know," she said, Sakura considered this, "But that would mean being late everyday," she said, "Only sleep in on non-practice days," Tomoyo said. "It could work, I'll do it!" Sakura agreed as they went to math. "Sakura! Where were you this morning?" Maya asked, everyone surrounded Sakura as she entered the classroom, "Yeah, you're always here early to cheer Tristan on!" Aaliyah said, Sakura shook her head, too many people talking to her at once! "I won't be here early on non-practice days anymore, I like sleeping in a bit more," Sakura told everyone, Tomoyo smiled at her, everyone started to talk again but the teacher came in and everyone took their seats. "Okay class, turn to page..."

Syaoran opened his locker to yet another bucket of maple syrup dumped on his head, he sighed, closed his locker and headed for the shower rooms. "It's a good thing Sakura doesn't go to this school, she'd know I was a total loser and would never speak to me," he said as he stripped down and stepped into the shower. He washed himself and grabbed a gym uniform and threw his own clothes in the wash, yes, they had one at the school. He went back to his locker, checked for more traps, and took his books out and headed for science, he hated being late for classes. "Sticky boy! You're late, what happened?" Darius, captain of the soccer team, and of the others who bullied Syaoran, "Just a little accident, no one's concern," Syaoran lied, Darius and his buddies snickered. Syaoran sat in his seat and opened his textbook...

_**There's the first chapter, I'll try and hurry with the second one, but please review and tell me**_

_**what you think!**_

_**Maki**_


	2. Hanging

_**Hey guys, I don't know what to say, so here's the next chapter!**_

Sakura and Tomoyo bought their lunch and walked to their table with the rest of the cheerleaders, "So, do you know what time Tsu Shan gets out?" Sakura asked, "I think they get out at 3:00, ten minutes after us," Tomoyo answered, "Though I've still never seen him there before," Sakura said, sitting down, "Because you're always here after school," Tomoyo said. "What are yout two babbling about?" Robin interrupted them, she had long black hair styled in two pigtails, and dark blue eyes, Sakura smiled nervously, "Nothing, nothing, but I won't be ab;e to stay after school today," she said as she bit into her burger, Sadie raised a brow, "Why? What's better than spending all your time with your friends and boyfriend?" she asked, Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who laughed, "Oh, my cousin is here, and I have to hang out with him as much as I can before he leaves, make him feel welcome, heh heh," she lied, the others nodded, a little skeptical though. They ate lunch, then went to practice outside on their cheers, Sakura was the captain of course.

Syaoran had taken his philosophy test, and was sure he scored high, maybe een perfect! He took his lunch from his locker and headed out to the courtyard and sat under the cherryblssom tree he always sat under, "Hey, Sakura's name means cherryblossom, how pretty," Syaoran said himself, biting into his PB & J sandwich, lunch was the only time anyone ever left him alone, and he always enjoyed it. He smiled as a cherryblossom petal fell on his forehead, "I wish there were such things as signs, but they just go against every scientific thing I've studied," he said, finishing his sandwich and moving on to his apple, he twisted the stem in alphebetical order, "P, Q, R, S-huh?" the stem came off on S, "If I believed in signs, I would be jumping around, screaming in excitement, but this stuff never works," he said, throwing the stem away.

Sakura ran to her locker, it was the end of school, and she was planning on running into Syaoran, although he gets out at three, and it should take him at least ten minutes to get to the corner from this morning, and it would only take her five, she slowed down. "Sakura! Aren't you giong to meet up with... your cousin?" Tomoyo came running up behind her with the other girls, "Yeah, but he's going to Tsu Shan High until he leaves, and they get out at 3:00, so I can wait here for about 15 minutes," Sakura told them, putting her bag on and heading for the soccer field. "So, what's his name? What's he look like? WHere's he from?" Zoe asked, interested, Sakura laughed, scratching her head, "Well, his name's, Cameron, and he has brown hair and brown eyes, and he's from..Hong Kong," Sakura slightly lied, he did have brown hair. "Sounds like a major hottie, you sure he's your cousin?" Raine put in, the one cheerleader who hated Sakura for her success and popularity, she had black and red hair, with perculiar hazel eyes, not a lot of people liked ehr, she was too mean for this school. "Yes, I'm sure! I should think I would know somehting like that! And remind me not to introduce tou two, I wouldn't like to have him brainwashed and me related to you," Sakura said, the others laughed. Sakura sat on the the bleachers and waited for Tristan's break, she had to leave in 7 minutes; finally he ran over, "Hey, babe, how come you're not in costume?" he asked Sakura, "Sorry, but I can't stay today, only on actualy practice days," Sakura said, "Why?" Raine answered that question for her, "Apparantly, Sakura had a cousin in town and has to spend every waking moment possible with him," she said hotly, Sakura glared at her. "Oh, okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Tristan was about to leave, "Wait! You're not in the least bit worried?" Raine asked, "Why should I be? It's only her cousin, you can cheer me on instead," Tristan kissed Sakura on the cheek and ran back to the game. Raine smirked, "Hope you have fun with your 'cousin'!" she said , Sakura smiled, somehow not caring, "Keep him going for me !" she said and wlaked off, it was 3:02, she ahd to hurry! "Rory! Follow her!" Raine yelled at another cheerleader, "Why should I? It's only her cousin, and who made you the boss of me?" Rory declined, Raine steamed, but went on cheering on Tristan. Sakura walked down the street heading for the corner, "Okay, I'll peek around the corner and see if he's coming," she planned to herself, she stopped at the fence and peeked around it. She stopped, and looked up to see Syaoran's face right above her, "What are you ding?" he asked as Sakura stood up straight, "Oh! Um, uh, well I didn't want to run into anyone again like this morning," Sakura lied, Syaoran nodded, and walked on. "Wait! Um, you wanna take a walk with me?" Sakura asked, desperate, Syaoran stopped and stared at her, "Are you serious?" he asked, Sakura nodded. "Okay, um, just let me put my bag away," Syaoran said and Sakura followed him two houses down and waited for him at the end of the walkway, "Mom! I'm going out!" he called as he threw his bag in the house and walked back to her. "Now where?" Syaoran asked her, "Now, to my house so I can put my bag away, then to the park," Sakura replied and lead him around the corner, two houses down, then she chuckled. "It's weird how your house is two houses down on that side, and mine is two houses down on this side," she said, Syaoran smiled and nodded, Sakura threw her bag in the housem locked the dorr, and ran back to Syaoran. "Okay, to the park!" she said, leading the way, "You're so energetic, that's probably how you get up so early in the morning," Syaoran said as they sat down on a park bench, Sakura laughed, SYaoran loved the light, bell'like sound to it. "Actually, I'm a cheerleader, so I have to be like that," Sakura replied, Syaoran went wide-eyed and scooched away from her, "What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, she sounded a bit hurt, but mostly worried, "I..I'm a nerd, okay? I shouldn't be atlking to a cheerleader, it's not right, and you probably have a jock boyfriend who would kick my ass if he founf out! I shouldn't even be sitting on the same bench as you!" Syaoran went to leave but Sakura caught his hand. "Nonsense! I can talk with whomever I want! At my school, there are no cliques or unwritten rules or anything like this," Sakura pulled him back down beside her and locked her arm with his. "Really? I should go to your school, then, but what about the boyfriend?" SYaoran asked, Sakura smiled, "I don't have one," she lied, she didn't want to scare him off, "Okay, so you're a beautiful, nice cheerleader, without a boyfriend?" Syaoran asked in disbelief, Sakura nodded and pulled him up towards the swings. "So, in your school, if you're smart and nice, you get bullied by jocks?" Sakura asked, then stopped, "Did you just call me beautiful?" she turned on him, he blushed and nodded, "Awwww, thank you! You're pretty hot yourself," Sakura said then ran ahead to the swing she anted. Syaoran stared after her, did she just call him hot? The biggest nerd of Tsu Shan High? He sat on the swing beside her, "How come you don't come to Jen Su? It's closer, and a nicer crowd, too," Sakura wrinkled her nose at the thought of bullies, "Because Tsu Shan is a hard school to get into, and I don't want my mother's money to go to waste," SYaoran said, Sakura nodded, "Makes sense." They swung in silence for a while, "Tell me about yourself," Sakura said, Syaoran considered it, "Well, I'm the biggest nerd of Tsu Shan High, my favourite subject is math, my favourite colour is green, I live with one of my older sisters and my mom, my favourite sport is soccer, although I ahve no hope of ever getting on the team," Syaoran ended with a sigh, Sakura nodded. "Are you any good?" she asked him, he chuckled, "What about you?" Syaoran turned the spotlight onto Sakura, she smiled, "I'm the cheerleading captain at Jen Su, my best friend is Tomoyo, my favourite colour is pink, favourite subject is philosophy, I suck at math and I live with my dad and my older brother." Syaoran blinked, "Wow, we're complete opposites," he said, Sakura nodded, "But didn't you know? opposites attract," she jumped off the swing and ran to the slide, Syaoran blinked again, "Wow, she's full of surprises," he muttered to himself and ran after her. Sakura laughed as she slid down and ran to the open field, she did a cartwheel and a flip, Syaoran laughed, catching up with her, "You're good at that, I can see why you're captain," he said, "Thanks! But now you have to show me what you're made of," she said, jumping into a tree and coming back down with a soccer ball. She threw it at Syaoran and he caught it, "Did you just pull this out of nowhere?" Syaoran asked her, she laughed, "Of course not! I used to to cheer my friend on here, he's soccer captain at my school, now play!" Syaoran dropped the ball and kicked it back and forth across the field, doing tricks here and there, "He's awesome! He should be on the team!" Sakura said to herself, she did a backflip, "Go Syaoran! You can do it! Show mercy, not one bit!" she screamed, Syaoran laughed and ran towards her. "You're great!" Sakura screamed, running to meet him, Syaoran picked her up and twirled her around, "You're pretty strong for a nerd," Sakura said when he put her down, he laughed, "I don't spend all my time studying," he said and handed her the ball, Sakura jumped back up in the tree and put it back. "So you're good at math?" Sakura asked as they sat on the bench, he nodded, "I'm the worst at it, I just don't understand it," Sakura complained, "Hey, if you want, I can tutor you on it," Syaoran suggested, Sakura lit up, "Really? You would do that?" she asked, Syaoran nodded and she hugged him, "What are you so red about?" Sakura asked when she pulled away, "Sakura!" They turned to see an older boy with dark brown hair and tall, waving at them, "Oh, that's my brother Touya, I can't come tomorrow, I have a game, but that day after I can, amybe I'll see you in the morning, bye!" Sakura ran to her brother and walked off. "Wow, she's amazing," Syaoran said as he walked home himself.

Sakura walked along beside Touya, who was shooting her questioning looks, finally, "That wasn't Tristan, who was it?" he asked her, "That was Syaoran, he goes to Tsu Shan and I met him this morning," Sakura replied, "You cheating?" Touya asked, Sakura shook her head. They stepped into the house and Fujitaka, their Father, was already cooking dinner, "Where was she?" he asked when he saw Sakura, "At the park with some guy," Touya said, Fujityaka stared at her, "With another boy? Who's not Tristan? Don't you be getting into that bad stuff," he said, Sakura sighed and took her bag up to her room.

Syaoran walked into his house, "Where were you, Syaoran?" Yelan yellde from the kitchen, "I..I was with a friend," he confessed, Yelan and Feifei came rushing to him, "Oh, brother! You finally have a friend, what is his name?" Feifei higged him, "I am proud of you, but you musn't let him distract you from your studies," Yelan said, Syaoran looked down. "Mom, Fei, my friend,_ her_ name is Sakura," he said, Fei was tearing up and Yelan turned red, "A girl? Syaoran has a girlfriend!" Fei squealed, once again hugging him, "A girl, you go straight from having no friends to having a girlfriend?" Yelan asked calmly, Syaoran couldn't tell if she was angry or not. "No, she's just a friend and I met her this morning and she goes to Jen Su," Syaoran explained, trying to get out of his sister's grasp, Yelan nodded. "Is she pretty? What;s she like? How'd you meet her?" Fei went on, still holding onto him as he dragged himself up the stairs, "Can you just leave me alone?" he cried, Fei shook her head, "No way! I wanna know everything!" she said and followed him into his room. "Fine, she's beautiful, she's totally nice and I bumped into her on the corner," Syaoran said quickly, Fei smiled and laid on her stomach on his bed, "What does she look like?" she asked quietly, Syaoran smiled and sat beside her, "She has long, auburn hair, kinda wavy, and bright emerald eyes, clear skin, and the time I was with her, she was always happy, I told her I was a nerd, and she's a cheerleader, and she didn't care!" Fei smiled, she sat up and hugged him, "Go get her, brother," she said and left to her own room. SYaoran fell onto his back, _ I think I like her, no, I know I do!_

_**Hey guys sorry for the wait, but this one is pretty long, and I only get an hour a day at the library, please review!**_


	3. Fights

_**hey guys, don't know what to say except thanks for all the reviews, and here's the nest chapter!**_

_**oh, and i'll try double spacing it this time, and you guys tell me if it's better!**_

Sakura rolled out of bed, she didn't have practice until after school, well actually it was a game, so she would see Syaoran this morning, but

maybe not after school, unless it's later. She had a shower and dressed in jean capris and a spaghetti strap top that said, "I love brown heads,"

that she got yesterday, she knew that Tristan, being a blonde, would question it, but she didn't care, she'd just say it was referring to some actor

or something. Sakura dried her hair and put it in ringlets, put pink eye shadow, black eyeliner and strawberry lipgloss on; she had money to buy

lunch, so she had a bowl of cocoa puffs for breakfast. She looked at the time, it was 8:15, she grabbed her stuff and left, this time she walked

slowly around the corner, and there was Syaoran, just leaving his house. "Hey! Sakura! I thought you were just running late yesterday," he said

when he saw her, she shrugged, "I like the sleep, so I've decided to just go early when I have practice in the morning," she said, he nodded. "So

tomorrow after school, I'm helping you with your math, right? Where are we going to go?" Syaoran asked her, _We can't go to my house, Touya _

_might mention Tristan,_ "Can we go to your house?" Sakura asked, he nodded, "Well, I'll see you then, but when does the game end?" Syaoran

said, "Usually around 5:00, I might come see you after, but I have to go, bye!" Sakura ran off to school, _God, he is so cute! No! I can't think that!_

Tomoyo met her at the doors, "Hey, so how'd it go yesterday?" she asked, Sakura smiled, "Great! And he's a genious at math so he's going to

tutor me!" she said, Tomoyo smiled, "So what's he like?" she asked. "Oh, he is so nice, but at his school, apparantly he's a nerd and they treat

him horribly there just because he's smart!" Sakura turned cross and Tomoyo shook her head, "I swear, the people at Tsu Shan can be such

jerks," she said, Sakura nodded. "Hey! Sakura, you know what we're doing at the game today, right?" Aaliyah came up behind them, "Yeah, but

we'll have one last practice at lunch just in case," Sakura said, Aaliyah nodded as she left to her own locker. "So when is your first lesson?"

Tomoyo asked, "Hopefully tomorrow, and I have Mrs. Shang last period and she sometimes lets us out early, so I might go right to his

school," Sakura answered, Tomoyo smiled. "Hey, you do know we're playing Tsu Shan today, right?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura gasped, "We are?

Oh I forgot! Syaoran likes soccer, and he's really good at it, but the guys would never let him join the team," she said as they entered their

philosophy class.

Syaoran looked up first before he opened his locker, he stopped the bucket of oatmeal from falling and put it on the floor beside him, "Stupid

idiots, do they really think I would fall for it twice in a row?" he said to himself as he took his math books and went to class, Darius was in this

one, too. Darius stared as Syaoran came in and sat down across from him with no oatmeal all over him, "Did you miss breakfast today, Darius?

Becasue I think I found it at my locker," Syaoran said, some of the kids around them chuckled a bit, Darius went red with anger, "I'll get you, Li,"

he said, using Syaoran's last name. The teacher stopped them from going any farther, "Sir, can I go to the washroom?" Darius asked, the

teacher let him leave. When Darius came back, he was glaring at Syaoran instead of his chair, he sat down and went red, he stood up and

turned to look at his seat, oatmeal was clinging to his pants, the kids laughed and pointed. Darius glared at Syaoran even more, ready to charge

at him, "Mr. Sheen, please go find clean pants, and be more careful of where you are sitting," the teacher said, the kids laughed harder as

Darius left to the locker rooms. "Okay kids, get back to work, Syaoran, you better watch yourself now," the teacher said, Syaoran nodded and

got to work.

At lunch, Sakura ate with Tomoyo and the other cheerleaders, then went to the field to practice their cheers once more before the actual game.

"Sakura! Are you coming over today after the game?" Tristan came up behind them, "Sorry, I can't, my cousin is tutoring me," Sakura called

from the top of the pyramid, "So you're going to avoid everything and everyone!" came Raine's voice from somewhere at the bottom as the

pyramid toppled over. All the girls yelled at Raine for moving out of the pyramid, "So?" Raine asked Sakura, "No, I'm still coming to practices,

and games and everything, aren't I?" Sakura said, Raine fell silent and Sakura turned to the other girls. "Ok, girls, let's try the Rose cheer,"

Sakura said and they all got into place, "I don't even feel like we're a couple amymore," Tristan said, "Tristan, it's only been one day. and I do

have a life, you know," Sakura said while jumping around and doing flips. "But, can we at least go to a movie tomorrow?" Tristan asked, "I have

tutoring right after school, and I don't know how long it'll be," Sakura called as she was lifted into the air; from the top, it looked like a bloomed

rose. "Tristan, I'll tell you when I'm free," Sakura said as she left to the showers, "Good work today girls, we'll blow them away with the Rose,"

Sakura said as she changed into her school clothes."Sakura, your cousin is taking up a lot of your time, maybe you should let one of us take him

around," Maya suggested, Sakura shrugged, "I'll have to check with my aunt and uncle and my cousin," she said. "Yeah right, you just want

him all to yourself," Raine said, Sakura sighed, "Raine, I am sick of your attitude, you have no business in my life, I'm giving you a warning, one

more mistake and you're off the squad," Raine went wide eyed, but wouldn't back down. "You've been treating Tristan really bad, I don't think

this cousin is really your cousin, if you don't pay Tristan more attention he'll end up dumping you or cheating!" Raine yelled, Sakura slapped her.

"Dont' be talking like that, because you'll make me think he's cheating on me with you, Tristan wouldn't go that low, now since you're 'trying to

be helpful,' I'll let you off with a last warning," Sakura said and turned away. Raine screamed and jumped on Sakura's back, Sakura stumbled

but stayed up, she backed up fast into a wall, banging Raine into it, Raine pulled her hair, trying to get her to stop. Sakura grabbed Raine's hand

and flipped her over her shoulder, "You've gone too far," Sakura growled, Raine struggled to get up and scratched at Sakura's face, but kept

missing, Sakura grabbed her arms and held them down with her knees, "Calm down!" she yelled as she punched Raine. The other girls stood

and watched, they had never know Sakura was so strong; Sakura stopped hitting Raine and stood up, "Hand in your pom poms and uniform,

you're off the squad," she said as she brushed her hair out of her face, Robin reached in Raine's bag and took out her cheerleading things.

Sakura cut the uniform up, throwing it in the garbage, and plucked all the streamers out of the pom poms, "Don't let me see or hear you

spreading shit about me," Sakura said as she left the change room, the other girls followed her, throwing angry looks at Raine, what an idiot she

was for going up against Sakura.

Syaoran sat under his cherryblossom tree eating his lunch when Darius and his friends came over. "Hey Li, you and me have some unfinished

business," Darius said, "No, actually, I would say we're even, "Syaoran said calmly, Darius growled and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him

up. "No, I'll finish you here and now," Darius said, Syaoran kicked him in the shin and punched him in the stomach, Darius doubled over and fell

to his knees and Syaoran grabbed his stuff and left him there.

_**There, sorry if it's short and if it's a bad end, but hey, Syaoran got to kick Darius' butt!**_

_**and it didn't take too much, how strong is Darius really? oh well, you'll find out later,**_

_**please review!**_

_**Maki**_


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys Im soooo sorry, this is actually my first author's note I've ever made, in my whole time iv been as you know, my friend has lost my story of this, the first story Ive ever written down, and she**_

_**has been looking for it forever now. So now I am sorry to say, for both you and me, that this story is postponed,**_

_**until I either find it or remember faintly of what I had.**_

_**Please email or review if you want to give me your encouragement to go on snif sniff**_

_**i thought this would be my best story yet.**_

_**Maki**_


	5. Shocking, and Shopping

_**ok guys, im going to try this without the papers, I talked to my friend, and she said**_

_**that she's cleaned her room out and everything, but can't find it, and said that her sister**_

_**might have taken it to school and said she wrote it steams in anger though she's my **_

_**friend too so I hope it isn't true. If I find the papers after, this chapter might be replaced, **_

_**so yeah, thank you to:**_

_**copykitten92, for the suggestions, I'll try my best, I usually forget**_

_**LupinLightning-Illusiondragon, you've been here all along**_

_**aznanimegrl30, always welcoming newbies**_

_**death is coming "**_

_**Michael Bulaich "**_

_**here we go!**_

Sakura cheered with the other girls as her team scored another goal, she cartwheeled and clapped her pompoms together.

"Okay, girls, Rose!" she shouted, and they all ran for their positions. They jumped, flipped, and twirled, then, Sakura was lifted into the air as the

end of the cheer; she screamed as she was put on the ground (not in fear, just cheering).****Sakura watched as the other team's captian, Darius, sped down

the field with the ball, his team was losing because he never passed them the ball, lack of teamwork was holding them back; she whooped as Takai stole

the ball and ran back towards Tsu Shan's goal, and scored. Jen Su had won the game, 11 to 6; Sakura was about to leave the field when the announcer continued

on from announing the winner.

"I would like to present, the award for best cheerleader, to Miss Sakura Kinemoto, please approach the table, Miss Kinemoto," he said, Sakura was too stunned to

obey, and was pushed by Rory up to the table, where she smiled slightly for the million cameras flashing.

"I give you this award, Sakura, for being a hard working captain, and still being able to keep up your marks, here you go," the announcer handed her a trophie with a cheerleader on it, Sakura held it up and smiled bigger, until she saw Darius smirking at her, she glared at him, he winked at her, and she walked away into the crowd and to the changerooms. Sakura slipped her uniform off and pulled her jean capris on,

"Wow, how did that happen?" she asked, still surprised, she looked at her trophie, and at the smirking girls around her.

"Well, we sent in a letter explaining you, and they awarded the...award to you, isn't that so cool?" Tomoyo explained, Sakura smiled, hugged her, then put her lime green, spaghetti strap shirt on.

"Well I'm off, see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura said and ran out of the changeroom, and towards Syaoran's house.

Syaoran sat in his room, just finishing his homework, when Feimei called up from downstairs,

"Syaoran!" she called, Syaoran groaned. "What!" he yelled back, "Door for you!" she replied, Syaoran stared at the wall, then stumbled off of his bed

and ran down the stairs, and stopped when he saw Sakura standing there.

"Hi," she said in her sweet voice, Syaoran's heart melted at it's sound,

"Hi," he replied, coming down the rest of the stairs, Fei surged forward, pinching Sakura's cheeks, searching her for all her cuteness.

"Fei, stop," Syaoran said, his sister showed no reaction, he groaned, "Fei-" he stopped as Yolan came in from the kitchen,

"What's going on? Who is this, Feimei?" Yolan asked, Fei giggled and shrugged, and continued on harrassing Sakura.

"Mother, this is Sakura, and can you tell Fei to stop?" Syaoran said, his voice rising, Yolan frowned,

"Fei, stop that this instant," she said firmly. Fei crept back from Sakura, still wanting to check her out, "It is nice to meet you, Sakura,

I am Syaoran's mother, Yolan Li," Yolan said, Sakura bowed,

"It is nice to meet you too, Ms.Li," she said. Yolan smiled, Sakura turned to Syaoran, "So, do you think, we could start tonight?" she asked,

Syaoran looked at his mother and sister, their faces in shock,

"Start what, exactly?" Yolan asked, Sakura looked at her now, surprised and frightened.

"Oh, it's nothing like that, Ms.Li, forgive me, Syaoran agreed to tutor me in math, I'm not so good at it," she explained, Yolan and Fei let out held in

breaths, Yolan nodded. Syaoran nodded, and led Sakura up the stairs to his room, Fei starting to follow but Yolan stopped her with a stern look.

Sakura set her bag down beside Syaoran's bed and sat down, looking around the very green room, with posters of soccer everywhere,

"I'm guessing your favourite colour is green," she said, Syaoran laughed, flushing a bit,

"Yeah, well, yeah it is," he said, shrugging, then put his books away into his own bag and sat down beside her.

"My room is pink, so I don't blame you," Sakura said, looking at all the pictures around his room, there was one with four older girls, she recognised

one of them as Feimei, around Syaoran, hugging him, Sakura could see a blue tinge to his face and chuckled.

"What?" Syaoran asked, Sakura smiled,

"That picture, your sisters?" she pointed, Syaoran nodded, "It's so cute, your sisters seem to really love you," she said, Syaoran nodded,

"They love anything cute, maniacs, they are," he said. Sakura laughed, looked at the picture then back at Syaoran.

"Then that means that you're cute," she said, Syaoran reddened and looked at the ground, Sakura laughed and pushed him gently; he didn't even flinch,

"Wow, you are strong, ok, let's start on the evil math, I'm done everything else," she said, Syaoran nodded and waited for her to hand him her book.

"So what are you guys working on?" he asked, Sakura shrugged,

"No idea, I usually fall asleep in math and get the work from my friends after," she said, Syaoran laughed and nodded,

"Yeah, math can get pretty boring, but, oh this is algebra, it's so easy," he looked at the page and Sakura looked at it, turned her head beside his to get a better

look (they're sitting across from eachother with the book in the middle).

"So that's what algebra looks like," Sakura said, Syaoran laughed and turned his face to look at her, just as Sakura tuned her own head; their lips brushed and they

flew apart, Syaoran's hands on his lips and Sakura's face down, she knew her cheeks were red.

"Um, sorry, I didn't know...you were that close," Syaoran apologised, Sakura nodded,

"S'ok, we should get to work," she said, Syaoran nodded and turned the book sideways; the two were lost in thought and swamped in work

until 7:30.

Sakura now walked around Syaoran's room, inspecting all his things, until she came to his open closet, she gasped, rummaging quickly through the

identical outfits, Syaoran watched her.

"Okay, Im wondering, if you knew all your clothes look the same," Sakura asked, Syaoran chuckled and nodded, Sakura nodded as well, then gasped again;

"What is this?" she asked, pulling out a forest green with gold lacing and buttons, chinese shirt, Syaoran got up and took it from her.

"I got it from Hong Kong, but I've never worn it," he said, Sakura raised a brow,

"Why not?" she asked, Syaoran shrugged, "And when were you in Hong Kong?" she asked, Syaoran smiled, taking a picture of him, his sisters and his mother in front

of a huge, white mansion, Sakura had never seen a house like it around here.

"I moved here from Hong Kong last summer, and this was my house," he said, pointing to the mansion behind the group, Sakura's jaw dropped and Syaoran

laughed, put his index finger under her chin and closed it for her; she smiled sweetly and took the picture from him, inspecting it.

"Wow, it's such a beautiful house, are you rich? In disguise?" Sakura asked, Syaoran laughed, and held the shirt up to her,

"I think this would look good on you," he said, Sakura glared at him playfully,

"Don't avoid the question," she said, Syaoran sighed and put the shirt back.

"Yeah, I am, my father was the leader of the Li corporation, right now it's on hold, until I become of age to take over," he explained, Sakura gasped,

her eyes lighting up,

"Wow, that's so cool, but, your father..." she trailed off as Syaoran looked away. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, and turned him towards her,

she took a breath, and pulled him into her chest in a hug; Syaoran was first surprised, but then qucikly wrapped his arms around her back, he could feel

her nestle her face in his neck, he felt his cheeks grow hot but didn't care.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to," Syaoran shook his head,

"I never really knew him, he died when I was 3, in a car accident," he said, Sakura nodded, pulling away, she was crying, _I thought I was the one who lost their_

_dad?_ Syaoran thought; he wiped the tears away and Sakura smiled.

"I'm sorry, you probably think I'm such a baby, it's just, I've always been so caring to others' losses, Im so emotional sometimes," she said, Syaoran smiled back,

and shook his head,

"I like you like that," he said, Sakura smiled even more. "Hey, do you want to go shopping?" Sakura asked, Syaoran raised a brow, letting her go fully,

What do you mean?" he asked, Sakura laughed,

"I mean, do you want to go shopping for a couple of new outfits for you?" she asked, Syaoran thought about it, then nodded and led her downstairs.

"Mother, can you drive me and Sakura to the mall?" he asked, Yolan turned from the dishes and stared at him,

"What for?" she asked, Sakura answered before Syaoran, "I wanted to get Syaoran a new wardrobe, he has everything the same, and I thought maybe I could

get him one or two new outfits," she said, Yolan stared at her.

"That's a great idea, Syaoran, go start the car," Yolan said, drying her hands, "Oh, can I come?" Feimei asked, Yolan nodded and Fei followed Sakura up stairs, Sakura going into Syaoran's room to grab her stuff, and Fei into her own room for her sweater. They went downstairs and herded into the car, Sakura and Syaoran in the back and Yolan and Fei in the front.

"Okay, don't be too long, you're taking the bus home, right?" Yolan called out the window, Syaoran nodded, waved, and disappeared into the crowd with Sakura; they walked until Sakura pointed out a men's store,

"That looks good, let's go," she said, Syaoran nodded and followed her in, she made a beeline for the jeans rack. "What's your waist?" she asked,

"29," Syaoran replied, ((don't know, but my brother's 34 and he's not fat, so I think that's skinny)), Sakura took out two pairs of blue jeans and laid them in

Syaoran's arms, then went for the shirts.

"Do you have any beaters?" Sakura asked, Syaoran shook his head, and Sakura threw two white beaters at him, the flipped through a rack of button up t-shirts,

she took out a forest green one and ocean blue one, "Okay, these are good, let's buy them and then it's my turn," she said and went to the cashier. Syaoran paid for the clothes and Sakura led them to a women's store, Syaoran looked around, then looked away fast, as his gaze came upon underwear and bras; Sakura went to the miniskirts rack, "Okay, I'll get matching outfits with your's," she said, taking a green mini skirt, and then going to the shirts, she took out an emerald green, spaghetti strap shirt that said 'If I'm hot, and you're sexy, then shouldn't we be together?' and bought them.

They walked down their street after getting off of the bus, it was now almost 9:00.

"Well, you have to wear the jeans and the green shirt with the beater tomorrow, and I'll wear mine, so we're working at your house tomorrow, again, right?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran nodded as they stopped in front of his house,

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, Sakura nodded and walked around the corner to her own house, her homework done, her trophie won, and a new outfit _Today was a pretty good day._

_**there you guys, sorry for the wait, I tried, I know some things are different**_

_**from what I wrote on paper, but o well, please review! o, and is this better to**_

_**read?**_

_**Maki**_


	6. She knows Him?

_**hey guys, sorry about the wait, but I started a new story, and I**_

_**was working on that. here ya go.**_

Syaoran woke to the buzzer of his alarm clock, he groaned and pushed it off the table, then Feimei came in,

"Syaoran! Get up! You need a shower and to wear your new clothes!" she yelled. Syaoran sat up straight, remembering

yesterday, and the day he had with Sakura, the new clothes, the homework, and that...kiss...they almost had, by

accident, though. Syaoran groaned and fell back down, Feimei screeched, grabbed the covers, pulled them off, then

grabbed Syaoran's ankle and dragged him onto the floor, Syaoran yelled as his face hit the carpeted floor.

"Fei!" he boomed, his sister screamed and went running out of the room, slamming his door behind her, then her own door;

Syaoran sighed and stood up, scratching his head, he looked around, then shook his head. He grabbed his towel and went into

his bathroom for his shower. When he returned to his room with a towel around his waist, exposing his still wet, hot looking abs

((drools as she types)), Fei opened the door, a camera to her face, and snapped a few pictures of him, and ran down the hall

back into her own room; Syaoran stared at where her form had been,

"Okay, when your older sister starts taking pictures of you when you're half naked, be warned: she IS going mad," he said to himself

as he closed the door and went to his closet. He took out one pair of jeans, a beater and the green button-up shirt, he sighed and pulled

the jeans over his forest green, silk boxers, then pulled the two shirts on. He grabbed his bag and walked down into the kitchen, Fei was

there, looking at the pictures she had taken of him,

"Fei, you are one messed up mo-" he stopped when Yelan ((i dont know the right spelling anymore, so i give up and write it like this))

stared at him; Fei just smiled sweetly and put the pictures away. "What did you take those for, anyway?" he asked his sister, she

shrugged, "What did you take them for?" he repeated through gritted teeth; she smirked.

"To show to Sakura," she said, Syaoran screached to a stop in the middle of bringing the spoon of cereal to his mouth, he put it

down and stared at Fei, shook his head, and walked slowly towards her.

"Please tell me you're joking," he said, as he feebly tried to get the pictures from her, she shook her head, laughing maniacally as she danced

with her arm above her head, "No! Mom! Make her stop! Make her give me the pictures!" Syaoran yelled at his mother, who smiled inspite

of herself.

"I don't know, it sounds like a good idea to me," she said slyly; Syaoran stared in horror, shook his head and slumped into his chair, knowing

he would never get the pictures back,

"Why? Why would you do this to me, Feimei?" he asked quietly; Fei frowned a second.

"Don't do that, Syaoran, you make me want to cry. You sound so sad, I'm telling you, Sakura will blush so hard when she sees them, and keep

them forever because of your hot body," she said, Syaoran just stared in more horror. Feimei smiled and ran upstairs to get ready; Syaoran sighed,

"I'm going to die, I swear," he said, Yelan shook her head and rested a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't do that, you're the only one in line to take the Corporation," she said and went back to the dishes. Syaoran sulked then picked up his bag

and left, seeing Sakura come around the corner, he blushed, remembering the pictures Fei had taken, _Oh God, _he thought as she smiled at him,

she was in the skirt and shirt she had bought yesterday.

"Hey, Syaoran, awwe, you look super hot in that," she said, tugging the green shirt; Syaoran blushed but smiled,

"You look hot, too," he said, then went wide eyed, _Oh shit, did I actually say that?_ he started panicking, but stayed cool on the

outside. Sakura smiled, and he detected a slight blush as she looked down,

"So are we still on for this afternoon?" she asked, Syaoran went stiff,

"What?" he asked, _Stupid! stupid question!_ he thought at himself. Sakura giggled, God he loved that sound,

"For more tutoring and homework, I know it's stupid, and you dont want to spend all your time doing more homework when it's not

even your's, but I really appreciate it," she said sweetly. Syaoran's insides melted and he smiled warmly,

"Of course, and it's no problem, you know, before I met you, all I did was homework, well, I got to go, and I'm pretty sure you do too. See

you after school," he said and walked off; Sakura walked the opposite direction.

Sakura walked towards her school, she could see Tomoyo, Maya, Robin, Aaliyah and Rory there, they were all waving at her; she waved back.

"Sakura!" a voice said from behind her, she turned and saw Syaoran's sister, Feimei there;

"Oh, hi Feimei, shouldn't you be in school?" Sakura asked, Feimei nodded but held out an envelope.

"I thought you might like these, oh and don't worry, don't think Syaoran wanted you to see these, but trust me, you'll love them," she said;

Sakura opened the envelop and took out the pictures, and almost fainted. She could feel the red-hot blush rushing to her cheeks and heard Fei giggle,

"See? I knew you'd love them, don't drool over them, you'll ruin them," she said; Sakura quickly closed her mouth and smiled brightly at Fei.

"Thanks, these are great," Sakura said, her voice a bit squeaky, Fei giggled some more,

"I'll be sure to tell him you liked them," she said, and before Sakura could protest, she was gone. Sakura once again stared at the pictures of Syaoran,

wet, standing there in just a towel, his chest glistening and his abs clearly visible,

"Wow, he does workout," Sakura said. She felt people jump on her back and reach for the pictures, and quickly hid them in her shirt, shoving them

in her cleavage ((lol, so funny, well at least Syaoran gets some action lmao)),

"What's that? Let us see, Sakura!" Maya whined, but couldn't bring herself to reach up and get them. Sakura shook her head and ran to her locker,

narrowly avoiding her secret being blown. She wiped the invisible sweat from her brow as she took her books from her locker and Tomoyo appeared

at her side,

"What were they?" she immediately demanded, Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Who was that girl? I know those are pictures, don't make me

reach in there and get them," Tomoyo said; Sakura immediately put her hands over her chest, and shook her head again.

"No, you're not allowed to see them, they're personal, I'm not even supposed to have them," Sakura said, Tomoyo rested her hands on her hips and

glared at her friend, "Oh fine," Sakura gave in and handed the pictures to Tomoyo, who gasped when she saw them.

"Oh my," she breathed, flipping the pictures, "And this, is a nerd?" she asked, looking up finally; Sakura snatched the pictures back and shoved them

back in her shirt, and nodded. "Well I should go look for a nerd from that school, I need a boyfriend," Tomoyo said, Sakura laughed and they entered

their first class.

Syaoran went through his morning classes, not helping but think of Sakura's reaction if she saw the pictures, and he could feel everyone staring at him,

luckily, Darius had only been around him in the presence of a teacher. At lunch, he walked over to his cherryblossom tree and sat with his lunch of

homemade subs, chocolate chip cookies and a small bag of doritos; he sighed as a shadow gloomed over him.

"What do you want now, Darius?" he asked, looking up to see Darius' sneering face; he snorted and sat down beside him, pretending to be friendly.

"What's with the new clothes? Trying to be cool? You like some popular girl?" he asked, Syaoran sighed again, and shook his head;

"My friend bought them for me, they thought I needed a new wardrobe," he said. Darius smirked,

"Oh? A friend? Where is it? Is it invisible? Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, looking around mockingly. Syaoran growled,

"No, they are not _invisible,_ and it's no business of yours, now don't make me hit you _again_," Syaoran said; this time Darius growled. He stood up,

dragging Syaoran with him,

"I've had about enough of you, what is with you all of a sudden?" he asked, Syaoran just stared at him; "You've been acting up lately, and Sean said he

saw you at the mall, but you're supposed to be always doing your homework, and now these new clothes? What's going on with you!" he demanded.

Syaoran just smiled, and pried his white shirt from Darius' white-knuckled fingers,

"You know, you ask too many questions, all of those have to do with my friend, and they go to a different school so you _can't_ harrass them, and I wouldn't

let you, anyways," he said. He bent and picked up his lunch, he reached into the bag, and took out a cookie, offering it to Darius, "Here, maybe a cookie

will settle you down," Darius took it and Syaoran walked away, thinking of where he could eat lunch now.

Sakura ran to her locker, grabbing all of her books and shoving them into her bag, she slammed her locker and ran for the front doors; Maya and Robin

intercepted her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Maya asked, hands on hips, Sakura sighed;

"I'm going to pick my cousin up from school, he wanted me to meet some of his new friends,"she lied, and ran past them. Maya and Robin called

protests but Sakura ignored them as she turned down the street towards Tsu Shan High. She gasped for breath as she stopped on the sidewalk in

front of the school, she heard the bell ring and kids started piling out.

"Syaoran!" she called as she saw him walking, he had been looking at the ground, so he looked up in shock and stopped as Sakura ran to him,

"Hey, I decided to come meet you here, you didn't forget, did you?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't being too...too...oh what's the word...like he

didn't feel like she was following him around. Syaoran smiled,

"No, of course I didn't, I'm just surprised, I mean, people here might know you're a cheeleader," he said, looking around at the staring people. Sakura

'pfft'ed and glared at the people,

"I told you, I don't care, you're my friend and I'll hang out with you all I want," she said, trying not to project the anger she was feeling, _These people are_

_so disgusting, discriminating him just because he's smart. _Syaoran stared at her, disbelief evident on his face, Sakura realized what he was shocked about,

"You didn't think we were friends? Do you not want to be friends?" she asked sadly, she could feel her heart breaking, _Please say no. _Syaoran shook his

head violently,

"No, no, I want to be your friend, your the the first person in five years to be so nice to me," he said, Sakura sighed and slung an arm around his neck; she

smiled at him. She opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off;

"What the hell is going on here, Li?" Darius appeared in front of them and Sakura felt Syaoran tense under her arm and glared at the soccer team captain.

"And who said it was any of your business?" she asked, Darius stared at her, then stepped forward, he took her chin in his thumb and index finger, turning her

face this way and that, checking her out. Sakura snatched her face away, glaring at him,

"You know, I know who you are, Sakura Kinomoto, you won the Cheerleader award last night," he said, Syaoran stared at her; she didn't notice him.

"Yeah, I remember you, it's because of you that your team always loses, haven't you ever heard of teamwork? And ballhog? I also remember that you

never let me out of your sight when I was getting that award," Sakura said angrily; Darius growled and grabbed her by the shoulders, crushing her against

him, he went in for a kiss. Sakura turned her head just in time and he only got her cheek, when Syaoran yanked her back and stepped between the two,

"Don't make me show you more than I did the other day," he warned, Sakura stared at him, _Just what did he show him?_ she wondered. Darius growled and

advanced,

"Don't bite off more than you can chew," he said, Sakura scoffed;

"Wow, something wise, coming from your lips? I'm surprised," she said, Darius glared at her.

"You'll be mine, just you wait and see," he said and swung his fist at Syaoran's head, Sakura sqeaked as it narrowly missed Syaoran, who had ducked.

Syoaran jumped in and hit him in the gut, Darius groaned and brought his elbow down on Syaoran's back, who gasped but stayed cool. He jumped back,

but went too far and almost tripped onto Sakura, who caught him in her arms, he looked up at her, blushing madly; she smiled at him and gently pushed him

forward,

"You can do it, you're strong," she said. Syaoran smirked at Darius' red face, he charged, feinted in a hit to Darius' face, and fell to the ground, swinging his

foot under his legs and tripped him; Darius grunted as he hit the ground, Syaoran kicked his face and he fell back on his back. Syaoran put his foot on his

chest and leant on his knee,

"I don't think I want you to bug me, anymore," Syaoran said, Darius panted for breath, knodding. Everyone around them laughed,

"Darius was beat by the nerd!" they chanted, Syaoran and Sakura looked up and glared at them all; they all ceased. Sakura took Syaoran's arm and

linked it with her own,

"I am the cheerleader captain from Jen Su, and I am Syaoran's friend, if I hear you've been bugging him, don't worry, you'll get bugged three times as much,"

she said and pulled him away.

_**there, you guys, did you like that one?**_

_**I have a good surprise for the next chapter, but that'll take a while, so be**_

_**patient! please review!**_

_**Maki**_


	7. Author's Note 2

_**hey, sorry guys but this isn't a prolonging**_

_**author's note, though I know it's been a while since i **_

_**updated, but this is just telling all my readers that I'll be changing my name**_

_**to Suteishii, so don't get confused or anything, im not sure if it would even**_

_**give you a warning or anything or what would happen, but yeah, **_

_**this is the warning or w/e u wanna call it!**_

_**sorry for the wait I'll try to hurry with the next chappies!**_

_**Maki (will now be known as) Suteishii!**_


	8. Realization

Hey guys, sorry that it's been about 2 years since my last update, I'll try to make this a good chapter

_**Hey guys, sorry that it's been about 2 years since my last update, I'll try to make this a good chapter .**_

Sakura and Syaoran arrived at Syaoran's house and Feimei met them at the door; the two of them blushed and Feimei smirked.

"So, how were your days?" she asked, linking her arm with Sakura's, smiling sweetly at Syaoran. "Did you like my present this morning?" she asked Sakura and they both blushed again. Syaoran stared at Sakura as she looked down and stammered,

"Um….uh….they were…very nice…?" she didn't know what to say in front of Syaoran, and Feimei smirked.

"Oh, this morning you said they were great," she said and Sakura's face burned bright red and she slid her arm out of Feimei's;

"I think I'll meet you in your room, Syaoran," she said and ran off upstairs. Syaoran glared at his sister,

"What? She thoroughly enjoyed them this morning," Feimei said, shrugging, "she totally blushed and thanked me," she danced out of Syaoran's range and ran away laughing. Syaoran sighed and went up to his room; Sakura was sitting at the table looking at the pictures of him. She gasped when he came in and slid them back into her shirt between her breasts. Syaoran stared at her stowing place and she turned red, taking them out quickly,

"Sorry, I didn't mean….oh, no, I'm totally a pervert," she covered her face with her hands, dropping the pictures. Syaoran smiled after recovering from his shock, red in the face.

"If you like them that much, you can uh…you can keep them…and look at them all you want," he scratched his head awkwardly, his face burning as she looked at him in surprise.

"Um….thanks…you really are strong, aren't you?" she asked, picking up the pictures and putting them in her bag;

"Yeah, my Grandfather owned a dojo, so I used to always go there," he explained and sat down. Sakura looked at him in awe,

"Wow, you are so talented," she laughed and he smiled; "Shall we start on the homework?" she asked and he nodded,

"Let's get to it."

An hour later Sakura had her homework finished and completely understood how she did it.

"Wow, Syaoran, you're a huge help," she said, smiling; Feimei barged in right then, smiling hugely;

"Mother would like Sakura to stay for dinner," she said and Syaoran looked to Sakura.

"Oh, I would love to, thank you," she said, smiling, and Fei smiled less suspiciously,

"Ok, it will be ready in half an hour," she said and left the room, closing his door. Syaoran and Sakura found themselves in need of something to do for half an hour.

"Um…I have some video games, if you want to play them," he said, picking up a few of the games to show her; she looked through them and decided on Soul Caliber 3. Syaoran put it in and they chose their characters. Sakura was Ivy and Syaoran was Nightmare. ((sorry if the male's name is wrong, I only know the girls XD)) Syaoran was planning on taking it easy on her, and found he didn't need to. He stared at Sakura in disbelief as she finished beating him for the third time;

"I have the same game at home, Touya and I play it a lot," she said, laughing. They continued playing until Feimei came to tell them that dinner was ready and the three of them trooped downstairs and sat around the dinner table.

"So, how is the homework coming along?" Yelan asked and Sakura smiled,

"Syaoran is very smart, so we were done in only an hour," she said, "you have an amazing son," she finished and Syaoran went red in embarrassment and Yelan smiled in appreciation.

"Why thank you, you're not such a bad child, yourself," she said with a little laugh, and Sakura giggled. After dinner Sakura packed her things and went home after thanking Yelan for her hospitality. When she got home she found herself still thinking about Syaoran, then something hit her. She had a boyfriend. Her heart panged and she realized something else- she had stronger feelings for Syaoran than she did for Tristan. She had to do something quick, before things turned ugly.

_**There, sorry if it's too short, I'm not sure, lol.**_

_**Hope you all liked it -**_

_**Wtashita**_


	9. We're through

Hey guys

_**Hey guys! Another update! Woo-hoo! I noticed a lot of people added my story to their Story Alert, and I thank you all! That's just too awesome XD **__**and thanks a lot to Angel Blossom for all your reviews! And also thanks to chriss101 and Smoochynose -**_

The next morning Sakura had practise so she couldn't see Syaoran in the morning, which was a good thing, with how much she'd been thinking about him. –_I need to think of something fast…before Tristan finds out and things turn horrible_- she thought to herself as she arrived at school and changed into her uniform. The girls went out onto the field where the soccer team was also having practice; Sakura tried not to look at Tristan, and Tomoyo stared at her worriedly.

"You're looking horrible- what's wrong?" she asked as they took a break, standing away from the others. Sakura shook her head, drinking from her water bottle;

"I…I need to break up with Tristan," she said and Tomoyo looked at her wide-eyed. Sakura sighed, knowing she wanted an explanation. "I like Syaoran," she said simply, and Tomoyo looked down.

"Y'know, that's not a bad thing," Tomoyo said, trying to console her friend, "you just found someone you like more…Tristan will have to understand," she added and Sakura shook he head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't tell him that it's because I found someone else…he'll kill Syaoran!" she said, and then gasped as something caught her eye. "Oh no…" she whispered and Tomoyo turned to see what she was looking at. On the sidelines of the soccer field, Tristan was talking to a girl- Raine. "This is bad."

After practice Sakura got changed and was walking through the hallways when she heard familiar voices.

"I'm telling you, she's definitely cheating on you!" it was Raine's voice, for sure;

"How do I know you're not lying?" that was Tristan. Sakura flinched in fear- Raine was about to make Syaoran's death warrant.

"Would I lie to you? You know that I've liked you for a while now…why can't you just leave Sakura and be with me?" Raine's voice had turned seductive, purring.

"Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy that time," Tristan said and Sakura's eyes snapped open from being squeezed shut; "I'll have to find out what Sakura's really doing…I'll give you a reward for telling me," Sakura turned the corner just to see Tristan stooping to kiss Raine.

"You bastard!" she screamed, throwing the water bottle she was carrying at his head, "you're the one who was cheating! And now I don't even care, I wish I HAD cheated! We're through, Tristan! He's a better man than you'll ever be!" she finished and stomped off towards class where Tomoyo looked at her worriedly, clearly noticing Sakura's horrible temper. "I'll tell you after class."

After explaining what had happened to Tomoyo, Sakura cried her eyes out;

"I don't even know why I'm crying!" she sighed, holding Tomoyo's hand for support. "I like Syaoran, not Tristan…but just the fact that he would do that to me…and with Raine, at that!" she groaned in annoyance and Tomoyo squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry…at least you won't have to worry about hurting Tristan anymore…you can make moves freely on Syaoran," she smiled and Sakura did the same. "But! You have to introduce him to me…and soon!"

Syaoran had gone to school that day a little sad, wishing he could've seen Sakura that morning. But he had yesterday's moments stuck in his head, so he was able to make it through the day. He couldn't believe that he had found a girl like Sakura. She was amazing! And she thought he was hot, smart, and strong! Does that mean she liked him? His face burned as he sat eating his lunch. He sure hoped she liked him- but did that mean he should confess to her? Or ask her out? How did these things work? Suddenly Syaoran was in a slump, worrying over so many things.

"How's your little girlie friend, Li?" Damien appeared in front of Syaoran, towering over him. Syaoran ignored him- which obviously just made him mad. He kicked Syaoran's leg.

"Don't think you're all big now just because you caught me off guard!" he said, and Syaoran smirked,

"Twice?" Damien growled in anger and Syaoran up by the front of his shirt, sending his lunch tumbling to the dirt.

"I'll kick your ass so hard your dead dad'll feel it," Damien said. That was a mistake. Syaoran's face darkened and he glared at Damien. "Awe, did I hurt your little feelings?" he said in a whiny voice. Syaoran grabbed Damien's shirt and swung full-out at his face, sending them both tumbling, since Damien was holding onto Syaoran. Damien yelled as he stood up and ran at Syaoran, who ducked in time to catch Damien on his back, and flung him over himself. Damien grunted as he hit the ground and Syaoran kneeled, digging his knee into his ribs.

"Don't you ever come near me again!" Syaoran yelled as he started pounding on Damien's face. Damien started yelling, blood running from his face, calling teachers to their attention. The principle ran out and pulled Syaoran off of him.

"Mr. Li, you're in big trouble now," he said calmly, dragging him off to his office.

When Sakura arrived at Syaoran's school, she waited and waited, but didn't see Syaoran. Then she spotted Damien. His face was bruised and covered in cuts. She gasped and ran for Syaoran's house. When she got there, Yelan opened the door;

"Hello Sakura, you look out of breath," she said, moving aside to let her in.

"Yes, I ran hear from Tsu Shan," she gasped as she slid her shoes off. "Is Syaoran okay?" she asked and Yelan pursed her lips;

"He's been suspended for fighting," Yelan obviously was not happy with her son. "He's in his room," she said and walked off towards the kitchen, "-Oh! You'll stay for dinner?" she called over her shoulder,

"Yes, thank you," Sakura said as she ran upstairs to Syaoran's room. She knocked and waited for an answer.

"Go away Fei, I don't feel like being tortured by you today," his voice came the other side of the door and Sakura opened it;

"I'm not Fei." She said and Syaoran sat up straight on his bed. A sigh of relief escaped her as she saw that he had no cuts or bruises or any harm done to him. She closed to door behind her and sat on his bed with him. "I heard you've been suspended?" she asked and Syaoran looked down. "I was waiting for you when I saw Damien…he looks like he got hit by a bus," she said and Syaoran smirked-

"Serves him right." Sakura stared at him in disbelief- was he this violent? He then sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm not like this-ever- but he said something unforgivable," he said and Sakura waited to see if he would tell her. "He made a remark about my father being dead," he said, his face dark, and Sakura flinched. She wrapped her arms around him;

"That's terrible…why would he do such a thing?" she wondered and Syaoran shook his head.

"He's just an asshole, that's why," he said and Sakura looked at him. He looked back, then realised how close their faces were, due to Sakura still holding him. He suddenly couldn't control himself and wrapped his arms around her thin waist and kissed her full on the lips. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, and then she slowly closed them and kissed him back. It was amazing. Though it was just a short kiss, nothing special, it made her blood pump loudly in her ears, and her heart pound in her chest. When Syaoran pulled away, her cheeks were pink and her mid was blank. "I-I'm sorry," Syaoran quickly came to his senses and let her go, backing away. Sakura shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"No, its okay, I…does that mean…you like me?" she asked quietly and Syaoran's face burned, then he nodded. Sakura smiled, then hugged him; "I…I like you too," she said and Syaoran went stiff. Sakura laughed, and then kissed him. "But no more fights! I don't what I'd do if you got hurt," she said, and Syaoran nodded, hugging her close.

"I'll do anything, as long as you ask me to."

_**There you go! Hope you guys liked it! R&R to tell me what you think, please!**_

_**Wtashita**_


	10. Date

Hey guys, another chapter

_**Hey guys, another chapter!! OMG! I feel like such an idiot, thanks a lot to **__**hana aya**__** for reminding me that it's Darius, not Damien . I'm so stupid, I wasn't paying attention. Thanks again! **_

_**AND ALSO when I write these chapters on word, I put lines between the scene changes, and they don't show up when I put them on ff. if anyone has any suggestions on what I could do to put them apart successfully, please tell me!**_

The next day was Saturday so they didn't have school. Sakura sat in front of her phone, trying to build up the courage to call Syaoran –_Why can't I do it? It was never hard to call Tristan, or any other guy…why is it so hard_- Sakura whined in her head. She gasped and jumped as the phone rang. She answered it,

"Hello, Kinomoto residence,"

"Um, hello, is Sakura there?" it was Syaoran. Sakura silently squealed,

"Hi, it's me," she said;

"Oh, hi, how are you?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky- he was probably nervous.

"I'm good, but I was just about to call you as well, what good timing we have, eh?" Sakura told a slight lie, she had been too scared to call him.

"Yeah, that's cool," he said, pausing, "Um, would you like to go to a movie or something today?" Syaoran asked; Sakura smiled, her heart pounding in happiness,

"Yes, I'd love to, what time?" she replied and she thought she heard a sigh from the other end- a sigh of relief?

"Um, at 2," Syaoran answered and Sakura looked at her clock- it was noon now.

"Yeah sure, but I better start getting ready now," she said and Syaoran okayed on the other end; "I'll meet you at your house at 2," Sakura said,

"Okay, see you then, goodbye," Syaoran said and Sakura hung up after she said goodbye. She took a deep breath, and screamed, dancing around her room. Her door swung open, showing Touya and her father standing there heaving for breath.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked, staring at her now still self,

"Nothings wrong! I have a date with Syaoran!" she squealed and her brother and father raised an eyebrow. Sakura knew already what they were thinking, "I broke up with Tristan, he was cheating on me," she said bluntly and Touya growled, and her father sighed.

"Alright then, be careful with boy- I'd like to meet him soon," Fujitaka said and then walked off back downstairs. Touya stood there, his face red with anger,

"Tristan…that bastard…he cheated on you?" he confirmed what she said as she nodded, and then stomped off yelling- "I'll fing kill him!"

Two hours later Sakura knocked on Syaoran's door; she was wearing a black mini skirt that was frilled at the bottom, and a light purple tube top that had Tinkerbell in the bottom corner. Her hair was loosely curled and her makeup was perfect. Syaoran opened the door with Feimei behind him; he took one look at her and blushed,

"You look beautiful," he said and Sakura smiled,

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself- when did you get those?" she pointed at the clothes he was wearing as she walked through the doorway. Syaoran blushed some more,

"I went shopping this morning," he said; he was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt that had white long-sleeves attacked to it. Sakura said hi to Yelan and Feimei then looked at Syaoran,

"So how are we getting there?" she asked and he opened the front door,

"The car, of course," he said, holding up the device that unlocked and locked cars from afar, and unlocked the car. Sakura looked at him in surprise,

"Do you drive?" she asked and he nodded, now opening the passenger side door for her to get in. She slid into the front seat and waited for him to get into the driver's seat. "So, what movie are we going to see?" Sakura asked and Syaoran handed her a piece of paper with movie names on it,

"You decide," he said and Sakura laughed. She looked at the names and decided on one,

"I want to see Hellboy 2," she said and Syaoran looked at her in surprise,

"I could've sworn that you were going to pick P.S. I Love You," he said and Sakura laughed;

"I would never make you watch that."

After the movie Syaoran drove them over to Montanas for dinner,

"Sorry if it seems cheap or stupid, but they have good food," Syaoran said, his face a little red, and Sakura shook her head,

"I love this place, especially since they put down paper for you to draw," she laughed as they sat down at a table. A waiter came over to take their orders, and then Sakura picked up the cup of crayons and started drawing. Syaoran watched silently, craning his neck to look over the table. When she finished she smiled, showing him the finished project. It was a cat. Or at least that was what Syaoran thought it was. "Drawing is not my strong point," Sakura said with a laugh and Syaoran laughed awkwardly- he didn't want to agree and end up hurting her. Their food came then ((yes I know, this place is SO fast in their service! :O)), and they started eating. When they finished eating Syaoran drove Sakura home; "Sorry I have to go home so early, but I have homework to do," she said apologetically.

"It's okay, see you later, I guess," Syaoran said. Sakura leant over and kissed him on the cheek and then jumped out of the car, waving goodbye and disappearing into her house.

_**There you go guys, sorry that it's not that great. I was planning on making it longer, but I'm going away for a couple of days and I wanted to put it up before I left. R&R please!**_

_**Wtashita**_


	11. What to do?

**Hey everyone! So I know it's been awhile, but I'm going to try to be more punctual with my updates from now on- the key word try, lol. This is all thanks to Twilight Kisses for emailing me and asking about updates. So, I hope you like this next chapter, and sorry if it's not that great!**

After the date, Sakura sat on her bed, curled up and hugging a pillow to her stomach. Her cheeks were pink and her mind was racing, going through all her memories of Syaoran so far. She suddenly sighed, uncurling and dropping the pillow as she stood and went downstairs. She entered the kitchen where her father was reading the paper and her brother was cooking for once. They looked up as walked in, noting her unhappy-looking face.

"Did your date not go too well?" Touya asked, looking back at the pan of sautéed vegetables. Sakura shook her head,

"It was great," she sat down at the table and Fujitaka set his paper down.

"So why do you look like crap?" Touya asked and Fujitaka shot a warning glance at him; Sakura sighed.

"It's just…it's kind of complicated. I like him so much, but I just broke up with Tristan yesterday, so to everyone else, it'll look like I _was _cheating, and plus we go to different schools, so I can't always see him, and I'm afraid of what Tristan might do, and then there's Darius, and just….argh." Sakura sighed and buried her face in her hands. Touya and Fujitaka looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, I was already planning on beating the shit out of Tristan, so there's one problem solved," Touya remarked and Sakura chuckled;

"Thanks, but no thanks, that'd be worse." As Touya finished the vegetable and added them to rice with soy sauce, the three of them sat down to dinner. "Oh yeah, this is just your guys' dinner, I already had mine," Sakura said with a smile, and sat and waited for them to finish their dinner.

"Y'know Sakura, you could always transfer to Syaoran's school," Fujitaka suggested and Sakura coughed, shocked; she looked at him incredulously, eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about? It's Tsu Shan. Only brainiacs and rich people can go there," she said, and Fujitaka chuckled;

"You're not stupid, Sakura, and we're not poor," he said, and Touya laughed now.

"Drop it, Dad, we don't have that kind of money," Touya said and Sakura smiled,

"Thanks Dad, but it's fine," she laughed once and sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, first, I think you should bring this boy home so we can meet him," Fujitaka said and Sakura's cheeks reddened.

"I won't! Not until I know that you two won't rip him apart!" she said and ran up to her room.

* * * * *

The next day was Monday, the first day of a new week. Sakura didn't have practice on Mondays, but since Syaoran was suspended, she went to school early. As she made her way to the field, she saw all the cheerleaders in a group, along with Raine off to the side, and ignored the soccer players practicing. She walked up to Tomoyo and took her hand;

"I need to talk to you," she said and Tomoyo stared at her, and then nodded. The two of them walked off toward the changing rooms.

"What's wrong Sakura? Why are you here early?" Tomoyo asked as she undressed from her uniform.

"I…Syaoran…I think we're together now," she said, and Tomoyo stared at her, pausing her dressing. "But…I don't want anyone to know! I just broke up with Tristan, so if they find out, they'll think I _was_ cheating, like Raine said!" Sakura's eyes started tearing up, and she shook her head, trying to stop them. "I mean, it wasn't my fault! He was just my friend until yesterday! We didn't do anything before then, but I know no one will believe that," Sakura said quietly, and Tomoyo sat beside her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Sakura. You never cared before what people thought about you. Why start now?" she asked, and Sakura looked up at her;

"I don't know. But I also don't want Syaoran to know about Tristan. I told him when I first met him that I didn't have a boyfriend," she explained, and Tomoyo shook her head.

"Why did you lie, Sakura?" she asked, and Sakura sobbed,

"I didn't want to scare him off! I was so curious about him!" her voice rose, echoing in the empty dressing room. She kicked her feet forward, smashing a locker. "What should I do? I don't want to lose him!" Tomoyo sighed, rubbing her friend's back.

"It's okay. None of it was your fault, and if it comes to it, I'm sure everyone will understand," she said, and Sakura leaned her head on Tomoyo's shoulder;

"I hope so."

**Okay! So I was planning on making this longer, but I just can't find a way to continue this part without going into another chapter. And so, I'll leave you with this mystery, lol. Hope you all liked it and thank you to everyone who sticks by me and waits for my ever-so-slow updates!**

**Wtashita**


	12. Decision

**Yaayyyy! Another update already! Aren't I awesome? Lol I just have nothing better to do.**

Sakura woke up the next day still tired and feeling like crap. She rolled out of bed with a groan and slowly got dressed. It was just jeans and a t-shirt since she couldn't see Syaoran today. She went downstairs and Touya chuckled upon seeing her;

"Still in a slump, sis?" he asked and she nodded, sitting down in front of her toast. "I thought you'd be, that's why I made your breakfast for you," Touya added as he sat beside her in front of his own breakfast.

"I'm trying to decide on whether I want to see Syaoran after school or not," she said as she ate her toast quickly; "also, aren't you up early?" Touya smiled,

"I suppose. But I just wanted to see your smiling face this morning," he said jokingly as he ruffled her hair.

"Arg, get out of here," Sakura complained as she got up, "well, I'm off to practice, see you later," she said and left the house. As she walked by Syaoran's house, she saw that all the curtains were closed and the lights weren't on; _They must all still be asleep._

When she got to school she was greeted by everyone happily, except for Tomoyo, who looked worried.

"Sakura, it feels like it's been so long since we've all practiced together!" Rory complained, linking her arm with Sakura's; Sakura laughed,

"It's only been a few days, really," she said. They all laughed and started to change into the uniforms. When Sakura and Tomoyo were separated from the rest of the girls, Tomoyo closed in;

"How are you? You don't look too happy," she noted and Sakura looked down.

"I want to see Syaoran, but I want everything cleared up first, " Sakura said, "and I still don't know if Tristan realizes it's over," she added, shaking her head. Just then, as if on cue, Tristan ran up to the two girls.

"Babe, we gotta talk," he said, nodding at Tomoyo briefly then looking back at Sakura. Sakura crossed her arms, acting haughty,

"I don't think so, I'd rather die before I talk to you again," she replied, looking away from him. Tristan grabbed her arms and turned her to face him,

"Don't look away from me! Look, I can explain! Raine was just trying to seduce me, I didn't do anything!" he yelled and Sakura pushed at him.

"Let go! Let go of me right now! I'm not so stupid as to believe you!" she pushed harder, but he was too strong for her;

"Tristan! You heard her, let go!" Tomoyo smacked him over the head and the other girls came rushing over.

"What's this all about? What are you doing to Sakura?" Maya asked as they pulled Tristan off of Sakura;

"Tristan is just trying to lie himself back into Sakura's good graces," Tomyo said, glaring at Tristan.

"What do mean? What did he do?" Aaya asked ((I've nicknamed Aaliyah Aaya)),

"He was cheating with Raine and Sakura caught him," Tomoyo explained, holding Sakura close to her.

"Get out of my sight, Tristan. I said yesterday that we're through," she said, and Tristan's face darkened;

"You'll regret this, Sakura. The only reason you were ever so popular was because of me," he said and then turned and went back to the field. The girls all looked at Sakura,

"How come you didn't tell us earlier?" Rory asked, and Sakura shook her head;

"There wasn't a proper time to tell everyone," she said and they all shrugged it off. Sakura sighed and Tomoyo let go of her, "Well, let's get to practicing, girls."

*****

After school Sakura decided to go see Syaoran. _I guess I should invite him over for dinner or something, or Touya will go and find him himself,_ she thought as she walked up his front steps and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Yolan was at the door with Feimei close behind her.

"Hello, Sakura, how are you?" Yolan asked calmly,

"I'm fine, can I see Syaoran?" Sakura asked, hoping she wasn't being rude in asking for him; Yolan nodded and let her in. Sakura went to Syaoran's bedroom, knocking first, and then entered. "Hi," she said as he looked up from a book,

"Oh, Sakura, hey," he smiled, tossing his book behind him; Sakura laughed and sat beside him. "What's up? Do we have tutoring today?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you something," Sakura looked down, fidgeting with the keychain hanging from her belt buckle.

"What is it?"

"Do you…do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Um…sorry, I can't," Syaoran looked down this time and Sakura flinched.

"Oh, okay…um…" Sakura suddenly felt awkward as she searched the poster-covered walls for something to say.

"No, um, it's because I don't want to-"

"No, no, it's okay if you don't want to, I understand,"

"Understand what?"

"That you wouldn't want to meet my family, I mean it can be intimidating, I know," Sakura shook her head, laughing nervously; "Unless I'm totally wrong and you just don't want to, I get it."

"Sakura, no, that's not what I meant!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist as she went to stand up, "sorry, it's just…I'm kind of grounded for getting suspended." Sakura stared at him blankly,

"Oh…I see…" she suddenly laughed, sitting down and sighing in relief. "Sorry, I kind of freaked out there," she said, shaking her head.

"That's okay, I should have explained first," Syaoran smiled, and realized he hadn't let go of Sakura's hand. He quickly let go and looked away, "sorry." Sakura smiled and took his hand back,

"It's fine, I don't mind," she said, blushing. Syaoran turned to look at her and saw that her cheeks were as red as his must have been. Sakura suddenly looked down, and then leaned her head in onto his shoulder; she turned her face to look up at Syaoran and he looked down at her.

"Sakura, I…" Syaoran started, but stopped, and leaned down to press his shaky lips to Sakura's. Sakura inhaled deeply as her heart started pounding and she moved her lips against Syaoran's. She reached her arm around his neck-

"Sakura!" Feimei rushed into the room and the two flew apart, lookin away from each other; "I'm sorry, but mother says you can't still until Syaoran is done his punishment," she said sadly, and Sakura stood up.

"I understand. See you two later," she said and walked out of the house and back home.

**Theeere! Hope you guys liiiked it! R&R pleeease!**

**Wtashita**

**-Btw-mI'm planning to change my name, AGAIN lol**


	13. Spill the Beans

**Hurray! Another chapter! Sorry it's taken so long, but some how I had thought that I finished and put this one up, but I didn't, lol. Well I hope you guys like this one too!**

The next morning Sakura got up to silence. She turned to look at her clock and screamed.

"AAAAAAH! OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed.

"What?! What is it?!" Touya's voice came from the other side of the door, making sure he didn't barge in on his sister changing.

"I'm late! I forgot to set my alarm, oohhh the girls are going to kill me! I just missed practice the other day!" Sakura screamed as she opened the door and ran downstairs, "Bye, see you tonight!" she yelled and ran out the door. As she rounded the corner she hit a squishy wall and fell back on her butt. "Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me!" she yelled as she scrambled to her feet, "I'm so sor- Syaoran?" she stopped as she looked up at his confused face.

"Hi there. We've gotta stop meeting like this," Syaoran said with a chuckle and Sakura sighed,

"I forgot to set my alarm and now I'm missing practice again…is your suspension over?" she asked, noting his backpack and non-nerd clothing.

"Yup, back to school, hurray," he rolled his eyes and smiled, "but you should go, you'll be even later," he said. Sakura nodded and started walking, then turned around,

"Um, are you tutoring me tonight, or are you busy?" she asked timidly,

"I'm never busy, come on over after school," Syaoran said, smiling. Sakura blushed and nodded, _Oh gosh, he's got such a handsome smile!_

"Ok, see you then!" and she ran the rest of the way to school.

*****

After she had apologised profusely to her team, Sakura did her best in the rest of the practice. She couldn't help but notice that Raine still showed up this early in the morning to watch Tristan play. At the end of practice Tomoyo got Sakura alone and gave her a disapproving look;

"What?" Sakura demanded,

"You shouldn't skip practice to see Syaoran, Sakura, we need the practice," she said and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"What? How could you think that? I seriously forgot to set my alarm, and thought that Syaoran was still suspended!" she yelled and Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to yell," she said and looked around, seeing the other girls watching them as they changed. Sakura sighed,

"Who's Syaoran?" Rory asked and Sakura cringed;

"Um, he's this guy…I met through my cousin…" she made up on the spot and Tomoyo giggled silently. The rest of the girls all turned to stare, then rushed over to interrogate.

"What's he like?"

"Is he hot?"

"Are you guys dating?" Sakura shook her head and sighed, holding up her hands in defence;

"Woah, woah, one at a time!" she laughed as the other girls calmed down and all eyed her suspiciously. "His name is Syaoran, and he's amazingly nice, we're not dating…I don't think…" she suddenly stopped and looked down thoughtfully and Tomoyo cleared her throat.

"Okay everyone, let's get dressed and get to class, you'll all be late if you keep bugging her," she herded them all out of the way and Sakura and Tomoyo ran out of the changing room.

*****

During lunch time Sakura, Tomoyo and the other girls all sat around their usual picnic table in the courtyard and the interrogation continued.

"So you met him through your cousin? What's your cousin's name?" Aaya asked, and Sakura turned red, feeling guilty;

"Um, his name is Kyle, but he's already gone back," she lied and Tomoyo sighed silently.

"And you're still seeing this guy, even though your link is gone?" Rory dug, and Sakura nodded, "wow, this guy must be awesome. Can we meet him?" Sakura's head shot up and she stared at all the excited girls looking intently at her.

"Um, maybe one day-" they were interrupted by the warning bell and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, gotta get to class; see you guys tomorrow." Sakura and Tomoyo walked together back to their lockers. Tomoyo was the only one whose locker was near Sakura's, and shared some of her classes;

"So, can I meet Syaoran, at least?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura smiled,

"Hopefully. I'm going to his house today for tutoring, I'll ask him if he wants to meet you," she said, then said goodbye and went to her class.

*****

After school Sakura headed over to Syaoran's school. She waited in front of the entrance gate patiently until he appeared. She looked him over, turning him around and such,

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, and Sakura giggled.

"Just looking for any scratches or any evidence of a revenge attack," she replied and they began their walk to Syaoran's house. "So, um…I was wondering if…you'd you wanna meet my best friend Tomoyo some time?" she asked awkwardly and Syaoran stared at her.

"Really? You'd want her to meet me?" he questioned her sanity, but she laughed,

"Of course! Actually my whole squad caught wind of you and want to meet you, but I'm trying to steer them away," she laughed nervously and Syaoran blushed;

"Oh, well um…I wouldn't mind meeting her, sure. Bring her over any time." Sakura smiled and linked her arm with his,

"Great, maybe I'll bring her tomorrow!" she said and Syaoran laughed nervously.

Later, in Syaoran's room, the studying wasn't going very well. Sakura sat beside Syaoran at his small table, her heart pounding and her cheeks red.

"So,um, You substitute this for x, and…Sakura? Are you listening?" Syaoran peered at Sakura and she flew back.

"Y-yeah, I am, this is x…" she trailed off and looked away; "actually I have to get going for tonight. I'll see if Tomoyo can come tomorrow, okay? Thank you," she quickly packed her things and ran downstairs.

"Leaving already, Sakura?" Feimei called from the living room,

"Yeah I forgot I'm on dinner duty tonight. Bye!" and she was gone. Afterwards she sat on her bed, hugging her pillow to her pounding chest. _Jeez…I still have to be careful. I keep thinking I'm free to kiss him now that I'm not with Tristan, but…we're not going out! I need to remember that!_

**Okay, that's a crappy ending, but I couldn`t think of anything else! I need to think up a schedule T_T I`ve lost track of what days there`s practice and not, lol. Well anyways, hope you liked it! Please review, it makes it much easier to update XD**

**Wtashita**


	14. Meeting

**Hiii! Okay I'm sorry for the crappy ending last time, but I had it written for a while and when I went to finish it, I just couldn't get into it properly T_T Sorry. But thanks for the reviews! ^-^ And also, I read some of my other chapters, so for the schedule of practices, Tuesday, Wednesday mornings and Friday afternoons are practice days ^-^**

Sakura groaned as her alarm started beeping; she reached over, grabbing the alarm, and whipped it at the floor. The beeping didn't stop.

"Ugggh…damn stupid alarm…" she rolled off the bed, hitting the right button to turn the alarm off, and stood up. She scratched her head as she walked over to her closet. She sighed as she looked at her clothes, mostly miniskirts and tanks; "My wardrobe is so…monotone…" she walked over to the small dresser where she kept the clothes she never wore. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white almost old-fashioned blouse; she had tried to have some different clothes a while back but didn't really like them. She brushed her hair and made her way down the stairs.

"Morning, Sakura," Touya greeted her as she sat in front of her breakfast,

"Morning. Thanks for making breakfast again," Sakura replied as she stuffed the toast into her mouth.

"No problem, you look like you needed some rest," Touya looked at her and sighed, "you better tell me what's going on, or else I'll have to take action," he said. Sakura sighed and set her toast down,

""Well you already now that Tristan cheated on me, but at the time Raine had tried to turn it on me by saying that I was cheating too…but I wasn't, exactly," she looked away, not wanting Touya to hate her. "I was only friends with Syaoran, although I was attracted to him anyway, I think, but…if I start going out with Syaoran so soon after Tristan, then everyone will believe Raine…" she once again stuffed the toast in her mouth, distracting herself.

"I think you should just tell everyone the truth," Touya said and Sakura coughed, "It'd be the easiest thing to do. Sure they might be mad for being lied to, but if they're real friends they'll understand, right?" he finished and Sakura shrugged.

"What about Syaoran? I told him I didn't have a boyfriend," Touya stared at her, then groaned,

"Seriously, what's with all the lying? Well you could just say you were so interested and attracted to him you couldn't help it," he groaned, not liking his own idea. Sakura blushed, looking away, "Oh God, that's spot on, isn't it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well, I better get going to school," Sakura said as she stood, grabbed her bag and ran out the front door. She walked around the corner just as Syaoran was walking down his front steps. He looked up to see her and ran over to her,

"Sakura, I'm sorry about yesterday! I don't really know what I did wrong, but you were obviously uncomfortable, so-"

"Shut up, you didn't do anything," Sakura laughed, brushing his apology off. "Anyway, can I bring Tomoyo over today?" she asked and Syaoran nodded, "Thanks, but I gotta go now, I'll see you later," she said and walked off. _I shouldn't get too close to him until I figure out what I'm going to do…_

*****

When she got to school, Sakura was greeted by the squad,

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Tomoyo asked when Sakura pulled her aside.

"Um, are you doing anything after school today?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo shook her head, her eyes sparkling, "Okay, well…I asked Syaoran if I could bring you over today and he said it was okay," Sakura sighed as Tomoyo squealed and jumped up and down.

"Yes! Finally! Thank you, Sakura! Thank you!" Tomoyo went off into her own world and Sakura sighed, opening her locker to get her books.

"Just…don't be like this when we're there, okay?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically,

"Of course! I will be normal as normal can be! I won't let you down!" she saluted and skipped off to her class.

*****

At Syaoran's school, he opened his locker to see that there wasn't anything above the door. Surprised, he walked to his class and searched his desk everywhere, making sure he didn't miss anything. As he sat down, Darius walked in and came straight to his side. Syaoran sighed, standing up,

"Relax, Li, I'm not here to pick a fight," Darius said and Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Anyway, that chick you were with Kinomoto. What's up with her? Why was she with you?" he demanded, glaring down at Syaoran, who sat back down;

"We're friends, that's all. I help her with her studies," he said and Darius laughed, patting Syaoran's shoulder hard.

"Good, good, that's what I want to hear. It's not like you could actually get yourself a girlfriend, much less Sakura Kinomoto," Darius chuckled and walked away to his own seat. Syaoran sighed, looking at his hands; _I know that very well…Sakura wouldn't want to be with me anyways._

*****

After school Sakura and Tomoyo took their time getting ready to leave, although Tomoyo wasn't happy about it.

"Why are we going so slowly? You usually meet him at school, don't you?" she asked, fidgeting as Sakura packed her things;

"Yeah, but that's me. I don't know if he has anything he wants to get ready for you to come over. It'll be easier to give him some time and introduce you at the door," Sakura explained and Tomoyo sighed, slumping against the lockers.

"Fiinne, you win," she said and waited patiently as Sakura finished packing up. As they walked- slowly- to Syaoran's house, Sakura explained about his family,

"He lives with his mom, Yolan, and one of his sisters, Feimei. He has three other sisters, but I don't know where they are, I never really thought to ask," Sakura looked at the sidewalk, realizing how much she sucked.

"Well we can ask him that today!" Tomoyo said happily as they rounded the corner and Sakura took in a big breath.

"There it is, Syaoran's house," she said and Tomoyo gasped,

"Wow, it really is around the corner from you, isn't it?" she asked and Sakura nodded as they ascended the front steps. Sakura knocked on the door and Feimei opened it, her eyes sparkling as she set them on Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hi Sakura, who's your friend?" Fei asked she walked around the two of them, inspecting them from up and down;

"Fei, this is my friend Tomoyo from school. She wanted to meet Syaoran," Sakura explained, gulping as Feimei glanced her way.

"Didn't she see the pictures? She knows what he looks like, right?" Tomoyo nodded,

"Yeah, I saw them, but that doesn't mean I know what kind of person he is," she said and Feimei shrugged,

"I suppose. Come on in," she moved aside and Sakura and Tomoyo entered, slid their shoes off and Sakura led the way upstairs to Syaoran's room. The door was open so they entered to see Syaoran throwing clothes into his closet; Sakura cleared her throat and Syaoran turned around, his cheeks pink.

"Oh, uh…hey Sakura…Tomoyo, right?" he stuck his hand out, shaking Tomoyo's hand;

"Yeah, I'm Tomoyo. Nice to meet you, Syaoran, I've heard lots about you," she said as she looked around his room, noting the soccer posters. "He really does like soccer, doesn't he?" she whispered to Sakura and Sakura nodded,

"You should see him play! He's awesome!" Sakura enthused and Syaoran blushed,

"Nah, I'm not that great," he said with a chuckle and the girls laughed.

"So, what do you have to do around here for fun?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, their cheeks going red.

"Um, we've only ever either done homework or played video games," Sakura said with a laugh and Tomoyo sighed,

"Fine, homework it is. You know I'm terrible at games anyway," she said and Sakura smiled. "Although, I've had a great idea. Why don't we all go to Sakura's house for dinner tonight?" Tomoyo suggested and Sakura paled;

"Um…I'll…have to call first and ask," she said, looking at Syaoran.

"Well it's fine with me," he said and Sakura gulped, pulling out her cell phone and walking into the hallway, she dialled her number and wait from someone to answer.

"Hi, Dad? It's Sakura…uh huh, I'm at Syaoran's with Tomoyo…I was wondering if they could come over for dinner tonight. Will both you and Touya be home? You will? Great, thank you," she closed her phone and sighed in relief, only to hear Syaoran and Tomoyo talking about something totally embarrassing.

"I saw those pictures, you know Sakura guarded them with her life, I wonder what she does with them at home-"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed as she barged in, covering her friend's mouth and laughing nervously, "She's so weird, isn't she?" she laughed and glared at Tomoyo. Syaoran's cheeks were red as he coughed, looking at the floor,

"So what did your family say?" he asked, changing the subject; Sakura let go of Tomoyo,

"Both my brother and Dad will be home, so it's okay for you guys to come over," she said with a smile and Syaoran looked at her.

"What about your mom?" he asked and Sakura froze as Tomoyo stared at him,

"Oh right, I never told you, did I?" Sakura scratched her head; "My mom died giving birth to me, so…" she trailed off and Syaoran went bright red.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't..." Sakura shook her head with a smile,

"It's fine, I never knew her of course, so it wasn't very hard," she said and Tomoyo held her hand.

"Right, well let's get to work on our homework. I'm just like Sakura and suck at math, so could you help me with it too?" Tomoyo asked, lightening the mood.

"Yeah, sure let's get started."

*****

When they finished their homework they made their way to Sakura's house. Sakura couldn't tell who was more nervous, Syaoran or herself. As she opened the door Touya appeared in the hallway, wearing his most intimidating look as he searched Syaoran's nervous face.

"I'm Touya, the brother. Nice to meet ya," he said without shaking Syaoran's hand and walked back into the kitchen; he took over the cooking while Fujitaka came over to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Fujitaka, Sakura's father," he shook Syaoran's hand; "I understand you've been helping my daughter with her homework. Thank you very much," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, God knows how much she needs it," Touya called and Sakura fumed,

"Shut up, Touya! Not all of us can be geniuses!" she growled as she grabbed both Tomoyo and Syaoran's hands and dragged them upstairs. "Call us down when it's ready, please," she said and they disappeared into her room. Syaoran froze as he stared around the room,

"I know you said your room was pink, but wow…it's _really_ pink," he laughed and Sakura blushed, sitting on her bed.

"Well, yeah…I don't really have to do in here, other than my video games," she said and Tomoyo rolled her eyes;

"Oh _please_, we can just talk," she said. "So, Syaoran, you go to Tsu Shan?" she confirmed, "Well do you have any nerd friends? Because I'm telling you, I saw those pictures, and you're not much of a-"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura had once again covered her friend's mouth as she laughed, "Sorry, those pictures, well…she forced me to…um…" Syaoran smiled,

"It's fine, those pictures were all Fei's idea anyway," he said and Sakura calmed down.

"Well has Sakura ever given you pictures of her in return?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura and Syaoran both turned red,

"No!" Sakura yelled, and then looked down, "I mean, I'm not going to take nude pictures of myself…" she trailed off, covering her face for even saying it.

"They don't have to be nude! My, Sakura, you've gotten crude," Tomoyo giggled as Sakura glared at her; "I'm just saying, they could just be of you in your cheerleading uniform, or something," she went on and Sakura shook her head, standing up.

"I'm sure dinner is ready by-"

"Sakura! Dinner's ready!" right on cue Touya called from downstairs;

"See? Let's get going now," Sakura said and they trooped downstairs. Sakura sat at head of the table, across from her father, with Syaoran to her right and Tomoyo to her left, with Touya beside Tomoyo. "Thanks for the dinner," she said as she dug into her food ((I'm too lazy and unknowledgeable to think of something delicious.)). It was silent except for their forks scraping across their plates until dessert came- Lemon Meringue pie.

"So Syaoran, I understand you're very smart?" Fujitaka attempted at conversation and Syaoran pinkened;

"Um, I suppose you could say that…" he mumbled and Sakura giggled,

"Please, he's brilliant! He gets 90's in everything! And he's also really good at soccer," she enthused, making Syaoran go redder.

"So does that mean you're on the soccer team?" Touya asked and Sakura and Syaoran stared at him, then Syaoran looked down.

"Um, he's not," Sakura said awkwardly,

"Why not? If he's so good…" Touya dug, half wanting to be annoying and half curious.

"Well, the soccer captain, Darius, is a big jerk and Syaoran has never gotten along with him, so…" Sakura stopped as she looked at Syaoran's red face.

"So why don't you go higher up? Talk to the teacher in charge of the team, show them your stuff and at the same time beat this Darius guy at his own game," Touya shrugged, not even seeing Darius as a problem. By this time they had all finished and were just sitting around the table.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, I should get going. How about you, Syaoran?" Tomoyo stood and looked at her watch,

"Ah, yes, my mother will be worried," Syaoran said, going red again; "Thank you very much for the meal," he bowed to Fujitaka and Touya.

"Oh, no problem. Come over any time, Syaoran," Fujitaka smiled as they walked their guests to the door. Sakura hugged Tomoyo and looked at Syaoran, her cheeks reddening,

"Um, okay…I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" she said as she shuffled the two out the door; "Oh wait! Tomoyo you can't!" Sakura suddenly realised how late it was, looking at the darkness. "Touya will you drive her home?" Sakura asked and Touya sighed, sliding his shoes on,

"Fine, let's go Tomoyo," he said and Tomoyo smiled,

"Thank you, bye Sakura!" she called and Sakura waved as they drove off. She turned back to Syaoran and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her, kissing her lips gently; Sakura nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed it,

"I'll call you tomorrow," she whispered again and backed away, her cheeks red and her eyes glittering. "Bye, Syaoran," she said and closed the door.

**Theeerrrre! Was that long enough? Was the ending better? I know there wasn't much fluff, but it's coming! I wonder what I rated this, I might have to change it….teehee . R&R please!**

**Wtashita**


	15. Arrival

**Ahh, sorry for the wait, but I started a new story- Inuyasha called "A Suppressed Talent" if you wanna take a look *wink wink* and I was working on that. Anywho, let's get this party started!**

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

_***SMASH***_

Sakura's alarm clock collided with the floor once again and she groaned, covering her face with her pillow to block out the light.

"Sakura! Get up!" a loud banging came out of nowhere and she flipped out of bed, landing roughly on the carpeted floor. "You'll be late, now hurry up!" Touya grumbled as he walked away, heading back downstairs. Sakura groaned, rubbing her bottom,

"Ooow…jerk," she mumbled and stood up, stretched, and got dressed. She wore a simple green tank and a pair of hip huggers. She trotted downstairs and poured a bowl of Nesquick;

"Are you ever going to learn how to get up on your own?" Touya asked and Sakura glared at him, digging into her cereal.

"Shut up, it's not my fault I'm a heavy sleeper," she yawned and he rolled his eyes. Sakura finished her breakfast and threw her bag over her shoulder, "See you later!" she called as she closed the door behind her and took off around the corner.

"How do we always manage to leave at the same time?" Syaoran asked as he side-stepped out of her way; Sakura gasped and almost tripped, but Syaoran caught her arm. She laughed, blushing and gently pulled her arm away,

"I don't know. We're just cool like that," Syaoran shrugged, nodding in agreement. "Oh, I have practice after school today, so I won't be coming over," she said and watched as Syaoran's smile faded a little. He caught himself and hitched it back up,

"Okay, that's fine. I'll see you later then?" Sakura nodded and continued walking towards school, looking back to see that Syaoran was gone around the corner. _Maybe I'll call him later…or tomorrow even…_

At school Tomoyo met her at her locker, a huge smile on her face.

"So that was Syaoran, huh?" she mused, turning her smiled into a smirk; Sakura gaped at her, and then turned away.

"Yes, now what are you thinking?" she questioned and Tomoyo shrugged

"Nothing, really. We best get to class."

*****

Syaoran closed his non-booby trapped locker with a groan and a frown.

"What's wrong, Li? You sadistic or something?" Darius appeared behind him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Of course not. Don't bother me," Syaoran grumbled as he walked away, only to have the crap scared out of him by an unfamiliar ringing. He sighed, remembering, and pulled out his new cell phone. It was a text from his Sister:

_Don't forget to come straight home today. We have to clean the house and get ready for Eriol._

Syaoran sighed, replied with a simple 'yes' and continued on to class.

*****

After school Sakura and the squad changed into their uniforms and started practice.

"So Sakura, are you going to tell us more about this Syaoran?" Rory asked from the bottom of the pyramid- of which the rest erupted in chatter.

"Yeah, tell us-"

"Is he hot?"

"Did he woo you away from Tristan?"

"Is he cool like Tristan?"

"Shut up and just work on the routine!" Sakura screamed just as a flash went off. She stared down to see a camera staring back at her. "What…?" she whispered and the face of the Photography club President appeared.

"Hey Sakura, just wanted a few shots for the school paper," he smiled innocently and Sakura glared at him.

"Why didn't you ask first?"

"I didn't think I had to."

"Obviously you can't go around taking people's pictures without their consent."

"I didn't think it mattered since I have the school's consent for almost everything I photograph."

"Almost?"

"Obviously I can't be taking perverted pictures on the school's behalf," he smirked and took another shot. Sakura climbed down from the pyramid, followed by the rest of the girls;

"You think I believe your story? Why would the school paper want more articles on the cheerleaders?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Not the cheerleaders, just you," he jumped back and took yet another picture, "You were the one who won the award, right?" he pointed out and Sakura grimaced.

"I thought they already mentioned that in the paper?"

"But not a big nice article with pictures to show your superiority," he grinned, thinking he had her with his flattery. Sakura groaned, taking a swat at the camera, but he jumped away;

"Do what you want, but I am not _superior_ to anyone," she turned away and began ignoring him and the flashes.

After practice Tomoyo snuck around to the back of the building,

"Okay, here you go. You didn't say she was going to be so difficult," the Photography President grumbled as he handed her a roll of film.

"She's always like that, I thought you knew that," Tomoyo smirked, caressing the film as if it were her reason for living. She handed him a few bills and walked away.

*****

Syaoran entered his house and almost covered his eyes. Everything sparkled and shone immensely bright. He groaned and made his way to his room, his own mission beginning. He opened his closet to see the heap of clothes he had thrown in there when Tomoyo had come over. He pulled it all out and stuffed it in the hamper and took them downstairs to the wash. He went back to his room and got started on the rest of it.

After an hour or so he was finished, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead,

"Syaoran!" he jumped, clutching his chest and turning around slowly. "Sorry, but mom just left to pick Eriol up from the airport, so we should go wait downstairs," Feimei smiled as she grabbed his arm and lead him downstairs. She went to the kitchen and started making tea. About ten minutes later the door opened and Syaoran immediately stood straight up, his arms at his sides. Yelan and a boy his age, with blue hair and bespectacled blue eyes walked in.

"Hello Syaoran, it's nice to see you again," Eriol gave a warm smile and Syaoran bowed,

"Same to you," he said and Yelan glared at him,

"Syaoran-"

"It's alright Aunt Yelan, we're the same age, there's no need for such politeness," Eriol interrupted her reprimand and Syaoran relaxed a little. "Well Syaoran, I hope you and all your friends will welcome me warmly at your school," he smiled and Syaoran paled.

"U-uh…yes." _Great, he's never going to let me hear the end of this._

**Okay, it's really really short, I know, barely 1000 words, but that's because of all the talking I had in here. But I can't keep the flow, or think of anything else to put in this chapter. So please be patient and I'll try to get the next one out soon ^-^**

**Wtashita**


	16. More Pictures?

**Hello again. Okay, first I'm going to reply to:**

**Lhaine07 – syaoran's stiff when meeting Eriol, cuz I think I'll make him the future leader of Hirigizawa (someone correct my spelling plz .) company or something. And he's more powerful than Syaoran, I guess lol. And also, Syaoran and Sakura aren't together, they've just kissed in spur of the moment kinda things. Sorry T_T**

Sakura got home that night and fell onto her bed with a sigh. Dinner wouldn't be ready for another hour and she had nothing to do. She could try to do her homework, and put Syaoran's teachings to work. Or she could call him. But what would she say? Sakura turned her head and stared at her phone, her heart pounding and cheeks growing red just thinking about it. What would she say? 'Oh hey, just calling to say hi, how was your day?' she scoffed and buried her face in her pillow.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

She sat up and grabbed the phone, dialling his number. It rang four times and Feimei pick up;

"Hello, Li residence,"

"Hi Fei, it's Sakura."

"Sakura! Hi, how are you?" she sounded surprised, but excited.

"I'm good I guess. Is Syaoran available?" Sakura heard the girl giggle,

"Yep, one sec!" There was a scuffle and more giggling, and then Syaoran's rough voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Syaoran, what's up?" Sakura felt like her heart would burst through her rib cage any second. She still didn't know what she was going to say.

"Um, not much…well my cousin's here from London," he sounded hesitant, like he wasn't too happy about his cousin's presence.

"Oh, really? What's his name?"

"…Eriol"

"Cool. Is he staying at your house?"

"Yeah, he'll be going to my school too," there was a sigh and Sakura smiled.

"How long will he be staying?"

"I dunno. Could range from a few weeks to a year. He's spontaneous," he chuckled at that and Sakura joined him.

"Well do I get to meet him?"

"Um…if you want, but it's kind of late,"

"I know that, can I come over tomorrow?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Um…sometime after lunch?"

"Okay…I'll see you then." Sakura took the hint that he had to go.

"Okay, bye Syaoran," she said as sweetly as she could muster and hung up.

"Hey Sakura," she screamed and fell face first off her bed;

"Touya…you need to stop doing that," her brother smirked,

"Dinner's ready."

*****

The next morning Sakura got up relatively early to shower and do her hair and makeup. She looked at her clock to see it was 11:30 so she went downstairs to make herself some brunch. She cooked up some bacon and toast, making a simple yet delicious bacon and ketchup sandwich. ((shut up all of you who are for some reason against putting ketchup on bacon *glares*)) She ate slowly until she felt like she was going to explode from excitement. She cleaned up and made her way over to Syaoran's.

"Hey Sakura, they're upstairs," Fei answered the door rather calmly and Sakura nodded, going up the stairs to Syaoran's room. She knocked on the open door just in case and entered, seeing them sitting on the floor playing a game she didn't know.

"Oh hey Sakura," Syaoran greeted her, standing up with a smile; the boy beside him stood up as well, an oddly warm smile decorating his young face. "This is my cousin Eriol, Eriol this is my friend Sakura," Syaoran introduced; he stuttered on the word 'friend' but Sakura pretended not to notice.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Sakura," Eriol held out his hand and Sakura shook it,

"Same to you," she said simply and Eriol's smile widened, if it was possible. The three of them stood there a bit awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Well um-"

"Syaoran! Someone's at the door for you!" Fei called up and Syaoran stared at Sakura.

"Ah, I'll be right back," he said and disappeared downstairs. They heard muffled voices and then a screech from Fei, followed by a yell from Syaoran. Sakura looked at Eriol and they ran downstairs to investigate.

"Tomoyo?!" Sakura was more than surprised to see her friend standing in the entranceway, smiling hugely. Sakura looked to see the siblings fighting over something; she looked closer to see they were photos. "Tomoyo…what are those?" Syaoran froze, his face turning red and Feimei took the chance to rip the pictures from his grasp.

"Oh wow, these are great!" she enthused and Sakura ran beside her to see. She gasped and covered her face, seeing they were pictures from yesterday- the ones the President had been taking.

"Tomoyo! I knew there was something strange yesterday!" she turned on her friend, who stood there calmly with a smile.

"Well like I said, it's only fair that he gets pictures in return," she said and Sakura groaned, trying to get the pictures back from Feimei. Fei gasped as she came across one,

"Oh my, Sakura…this is…" Sakura ran to her side and screamed, grabbing for the pictures again. One was of her in the changing room, just in her bra and cheerleading skirt.

"Tomoyo, that's too much!" she screamed and Tomoyo shrugged,

"How so? Nothing's revealed," she smiled and Sakura only then noticed Syaoran. He was peeking over Feimei's shoulder at the photos, his face almost purple it was so red.

"Fei, give it back," she demanded, holding her hand out; Fei pouted but handed the one picture over. Sakura looked at the picture and then at Syaoran; he looked incredibly embarrassed as his sister handed the other photos back to him. He held them out to Sakura, who stared down at them. She sighed and slapped the one she had captured back in the pile and turned away; "It's only fair."

"And who might this young lady be?" Eriol's voice sounded for the first time since their introductions, and Syaoran cleared his throat.

"Uhh, this is Tomoyo, Sakura's friend from school," he explained, shoving the pictures in his back pocket, not knowing what else to do with them. Tomoyo smiled sweetly as she shook Eriol's hand;

"I'm Syaoran's cousin Eriol," he said and Tomoyo nodded, staring at him. Sakura turned back around fully, her arms crossed,

"Well since we're all here, does anyone wanna go see a movie or something?" she suggested and the other three nodded after a second of searching each other's faces. "Alright then… Syaoran?" he nodded and went off to ask his mother for the car.

At the movie theatre they decided to see a thriller and entered their auditorium. The place was packed, and they couldn't find four seats together.

"I guess we'll have to split up," Tomoyo whispered and they nodded,

"Let's go Tomoyo," Sakura took her friend's hand, but Tomoyo pulled away,

"I think I want to sit with Eriol," she smirked and ran off in the opposite direction with Eriol in tow. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and blushed, taking their seats. Sakura's heart pounded as she silently cursed Tomoyo. She went to put her arm down and jerked it back, her face burning;

"Sorry," she muttered, and Syaoran grabbed her wrist.

"It's alright, you can have it," he said and moved his arm away. Sakura went silent as the movie started. All too soon she was ready to run screaming from the theatre. She hated scary movies, and she only now remembered; she was sure Tomoyo was cackling somewhere in her seat. As a suspenseful part started going for too long, Sakura reached over and gripped Syaoran's sleeve. She realized what she was doing and pulled away. Throughout the movie she kept realizing that she had grabbed onto him again, until finally he put his arm around her and held her close.

"Syaoran…?" she looked up to see she couldn't see his face,

"It's okay, you're scared right?" he said and she nodded, gripping his shirt and settling into the crook of his arm. But now she could care less about the movie. She heard her blood pumping loudly in her ears, her breathing loud and uncontrollable. She glanced up at his dark face a few times, but couldn't tell where he was looking. She decided she'd better pull away;

"Syaoran-"

"Sakura-" Syaoran had turned just as she turned and their lips smacked together unharmoniously. Sakura tried to pull away quickly, but Syaoran didn't let go. "Sakura…" he whispered in her ear and she melted, giving in; she reached up and lightly touched her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her as best he could from how they were sitting and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Sakura brought her hand up and entwined her fingers in his hair, trying to pull him closer, if it was possible. Just then the lights turned on, the credits started rolling, and they broke apart. They were gasping for air and not looking at each other;

"Sakura, come on!" Tomoyo called from the aisle and they got up and made their way out of the theatre. "I've gotta get home, I didn't tell my mom I'd be out this late," she said and Syaoran nodded;

"Just direct me to your house." After they dropped Tomoyo off, they drove home, letting Sakura off at her house.

**Okaaayyy. I'm really not good at ending chapters, am I? lol But I hope you all liked it nonetheless ^-^**

**Please R&R!**

**Wtashita**


End file.
